The Fire that Burns Within
by Aj-kun
Summary: What if Naruto was born before the Kyuubi attacked if he had some guidance if his potential was unlocked. How different will it be for Naruto now will he live up to his parents legacy.
1. First Time be Gentle and Broken

Alrighty guys here's the first chapter of The Fire that Burns Within. Okay warning there is a lemon in this chapter so skip it if it offends you.

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

"We'll Minato-chan my dear boy we finally finished that mission, whadda say we go out for a drink I hear Kushina is in town with her Anbu squad" said a perverted Jiraya as his and his favourite student walked through the street s of Tanzaku Gai.

They both wore the standard Jonin attire but Jiraya wore his toad head band and had two ninja pouches on his back. Minato wore a belt around his waist he had a katana going horizontally the hilt on his right side.

"Come on sensei as much as i'd love to get in Kushina's pants, we decided we would wait for marriage, ya know it was cause quite a fuss if I were to take the seat of Hokage on day like lord-third said. I can't really go to the chemist and public buy protection. So we have decided to wait for marriage to eliminate that problem" laughed Minato as he and Jiraya dived into a dank looking bar.

"I knew you've talked about it. You're not so sweet and innocent are you Minato, Tsunade's little angel, right" laughed Jiraya as they made their way through the crowd and sat down in a booth at the back of the bar. A waitress came over to them and set two drinks on their table.

"Wait miss we didn't...

Minato was answered with a small stick note with a number on it with a few hugs and kisses under his small shot glass.

"Oh, oh, oh lookie here my student, the lady killer of Konoha, I think that, that sounds better than the Yellow Flash of Konoha" laughed Jiraya.

Minato sighed at his sensei's behaviour "Ya know I find it funny how you're to scared to be yourself around Tsunade-baachan and Kushina-chan. Is the big bad toad sage afraid of being castrated?" laughed Minato.

Jiraya suddenly snatched the number out from Minato's glass the glass didn't even move he neatly placed it in his pocket. Minato's face dropped, tricky bastard.

"What are you going to d-do with t-that" stuttered Minato in fear.

Sensing his student's rarely distressed used voice Jiraya being the oppertuniste he is "Aw don't worry Minato-chan, I'm sure Tsunade-chan or maybe Kushina-chan would love to see this little...number" giggled Jiraya.

"N-n-n-no you...I...she...I like my balls where they are!" screamed Minato in fear.

He shivered "Oh crap, that, that chakra" said Jiraya in absolute terror.

Konoha's bloody crimson fury couldn't shake a feeling of anger. It spiked when her and her team entered Tanzaku Gai.

She clinched her fist as her and her Anbu team walked through the streets of the small town outside of Konoha.

"Are you alright senpai" asked a subordinate with a hawk mask.

"Im fine just a bit frazzled from that last mission, I hate missions that require an assassination. Still he did deserve it" laughed Kushina trying to justify what she had done.

"Ya of course senpai that bastard deserved what he got, he's just lucky that you got to him first" said a more feminine voice.

"For you or for him" laughed another Anbu.

"Come on Minato-kun said that he and that pervert would be in their favourite bar. You guys can go to the hotel if you want, and remember don't take of your masks until you're out of your uniform" said Kushina as she held on hand out in the ram sign and a puff of smoke engulfed her.

Tsunade hadn't pointed out that Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. For nothing. All her features were hidden by her Anbu uniform but were revealed by her usual attire. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, purple eyes, long bright red hair a common trait amongst the members of the Uzumaki clan. Minato loved her hair which had built up her confidence in herself. Two long strands framed both sides of her. She wore the an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouse was white while the dress was tan. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals

"You look stunning senpai" said the female Anbu.

"Your going to knock Namikaze's socks off" said the male Anbu.

"Go get'em sensei" laughed another male Anbu.

"You better'cha!" said Kushina as she pumped her fist into the air. She spun around and marched toward the bar to get her man.

By this time Jiraya was pretty well plastered and was struggling to stand even with Minato's help. "Come on...Mhinto lets goh party let's get shiptfaced" slurred a drunken Jiraya holding onto Minato for support. Minato was holding onto the table behind them.

"Come on sensei, we need to go people are fucking staring at us get your ass off me and walk you old drunk" said a frustrated Minato not liking the smell of his sensei's breath on his face or his body slumped all over him not to mention all the laughing people.

"Watch your language Minato-kun" said a voice from the entrance the voice made Minato sigh in relief but at the same time cringe in fear.

"Heeeeeey Kushi-chan" said a nervous Minato.

"Heeeeeey yourself Minato-kun, would you pick up Erosannin we wouldn't want his already damaged reputation to be greatly damaged more so" laughed Kushina as she walked over to Minato and his teacher and held up his right side they stumbled out the bar holding the famous toad sage. He was so drunk that he struggled to walk even with the help of Kushina.

Jiraya being as drunk as he was forgot that Kushina didn't like it when he ogled her. Jiraya was blanatantly staring at Kushina's rather large chest. "Kushi-chan you have really big titties heheheehe" giggled a drunk Jiraya.

'Oh crap, sensei you couldn't help yourself sigh' Minato was kinda expecting this to happen.

"YOU STUPID PERV" screamed Kushina as she let go of Jiraya put him on his ass and was given an uppercut to his face for his troubles, sent flying into the night sky.

A young couple were enjoying a romantic walk outside of Tanzaku Gai a shooting star could be seen in the distance.

"Look sweetie, a shooting star" said a giddy girl while holding her boyfriends hand.

"What did you wish for?" asked the young boy.

"That there were no more perverts, and if there were they would suffer" laughed the young girl the young boy joined him.

In the distance a 'Weeeeeeeee' could be heard. See wishes do come true.

"Hey that's a record Kushi-chan" laughed Minato.

"Ya i think it was" laughed Kushina "I really don't want to go back to Konoha can we stay here for tonight?" said Kushina giving him the puppy dog eyes.

'Oh crap I'm going to get in trouble if I don't report back to lord-third, no anything but that look' though a desperate Minato.

Trying to look away he closed his and turned his cheek.

Kushina not giving up pulled Minato forward making him stumble. She put her head on the crook of his neck. "Pweeeease Mi-na-to-kun, pweeeease" said Kushina in her cute voice.

Minato opened his eyes for a second and closed them again quicky.

"Minato-kun" said Kushina again he knew he shouldn't of but he did as soon as he opened them she knew she had one.

'Hook line and sinker' giggled Kushina.

"Oh alright we'll get a hotel" said a defeated Minato.

She kissed him on the cheek making him blush "Come on I saw a really nice hotel near the eastern gate" giggled Kushina as she dragged along her man.

The hotel room was relatively nice it had a balcony but I think the manager misinterpreted their situation. "There's only one bed Minato-kun" stated Kushina.

"Yes I can see that" laughed Minato "It's alright I'll sleep on the floor" Minato was being very chivalrous which made Kushina blush.

"NO" she said suddenely "I-I-I mean y-you don't have t-to w-we could just cuddle" said a nervous and apprehensive Kushina which was very unusual for the energetic Konoichi.

"Sure Kushi-chan what straight man wouldn't want a sexy woman sleeping next to him" laughed Minato making Kushina giggle.

"Alright Mr smooth I'm going to take a shower, if you peek on me you will end up like your sensei" threatened Kushina.

"Hahahaha of course Kushi-chan I respect woman" Minato practically flinched as soon as he heard her tone of voice.

'Who knew that I would love a feminist' thought Minato in wonder.

He always hated those protesters outside his house he wasn't even the Hokage and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried reasoning with them on numerous occasions but he failed everytime. Kushina loved it when they bothered him it was so funny he was on their side but I think once they sensed his eagerness to help them. They made him their primary target. But Kushina had discovered that the whole feminist rights thing was a cover up only some really cared about their "Cause" Some were just stupid annoying fangirls trying to get in Minato's pants. Only to be chased away Kushina everyone of them came to fear the name The Red Hot Blooded Habenero.

Kushina had taken her shower and was currently in a bath robe with her night gown underneath took They went to their bed it was extremely awkward at first Minato just being in his boxers but they both surccumed to each others warmth. Kushina felt so safe and secure in his arms. He felt so relaxed her scent was amazing like cherries.

"Minato-kun" said Kushina "I-I don't want to wait anymore" said Kushina extremely fast her face going red like a tomato.

"My thoughts exacaly Kushina-hime" said Minato as he whispered huskily in her ear.

Kushina smiled and met his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. After they broke away from the kiss, Minato untied the sash holding her night gown together and Kushina untied the sash of his robe before taking it off. In the midst of their kiss, Minato slipped off her robe, exposing her breasts. Minato broke the kiss and licked Kushina's left breast while intentionally keeping away from the small nub until she whimpered.

"Don't tease" hissed Kushina. Minato put his lips to Kushina's left nipple and started suckling it while massaging her right one, making her moan in pleasure. He switched after a few minutes, suckling the right breast while massaging the left one. Making Kushina moan his name. In the midst of suckling his girlfriends breasts, Minato took off Kushina's red lace panties, which by now were drenched in her juices from all the time Minato had spent pleasuring her. He smoothed his hand over her most intimate area. Kushina moaned in ecstasy and bucked her hips. Minato got the message. Taking on last long lick from the bottom of Kushina's vagina and all the way up to her clit. Slipping out his tongue, he took a nice long swipe from her vagina all the way up to her clit. Minato then ran his tongue over Kushina's clit before he took it into his mouth and started sucking on it. Kushina screamed in ecstasy before moaning, "Harder…..suck harder Minato-kun"

Hearing his girlfriend, Minato started sucking harder and stuck two fingers into her vaginal opening. Kushina moaned as Minato moved his fingers back and forth, over and over again. Kushina felt like she was in heaven. The feeling was indescribable incredible in…..it was freakin awesome ya know. This was the first time they've done this it was amazing Kushina wanted to wait for marriage but that went out a the window a few weeks ago when she hhad decided to give up her abstamce her viginity to Minato they loved each other. They were going to get married someday. She felt herself getting close. She moaned out, "Minato-kun, I'm cumming!"

Hearing this, Minato took his fingers out and put his mouth over her hole and caught her cum in his mouth. He enjoyed the taste of her juices they were sweet like honey he could see himself in this position a lot in the future and he would never got tire of it. After drinking it all, Minato slid up and gave his panting girlfriend a gentle kiss on the lips before he licked her ear making her shiver she tasted her own cum it was a parculiar taste. But Minato was smiling and he licked his lips getting off the rest.

"I can't imagine that, that stuff tastes good"

"Yep it does Kushi-hime, so yummy"

"I wonder how you taste Minato-koi" Kushina's voice curious and husky.

Her response was flipping them over so that she was on top before saying, "It's my turn to please you, Minato-kun." Kushina took off Minato's boxers. She was amazed by his member it wasn't as if she had never seen one before but it was different when you saw on in person. He was a good seven inches. (A/N It's really weird how these lemon fics how their characters have like 10 inch penis' it really isn't practical)

She kissing the tip of his erect member. Sending shivers up his spine she then trailed up his member with her warm, silky, wet tongue. She was going about her blow job very timidly she was very inexperienced being her first time. Only reading on how to actually do one in books. As she reached the tip, she gave it a kiss before taking it into her mouth, sucking it lightly.

"Oh, Kushina-chan, suck harder." moaned Minato. Kushina going on what Minato had told her to do she obediently complied and started to bob her head up and down, taking his shaft deeper into her mouth, sucking it harder as she went along. She was going by the signals Minato was giving her if her minastrations were giving him pleasure fom the sounds he was making she would say she was doing a pretty good job. When it reached the back of her throat, Kushina relaxed her throat muscles and took it deeper. Minato moaned in pleasure. Minato groaned in pleasure and yelled in ecstasy as Kushina bobbed even faster and sucked harder. He could feel his member contract and he could tell he was close. Kushina could feel his member twitch in her mouth she took him deeper in wanting to taste Minato, he moaned out, "Kushina-hime, I...I'm gonna cum."

Hearing this, Kushina took his dick out of her throat and into her mouth before he released. Kushina continued to suck until Minato stopped spurting his seed into her mouth. She loved the taste of it. It was musky, yet sweet. She loved the taste of his juices just as much as he loved the taste of hers.

Swallowing it, Kushina kissed his lips before licking his earlobe. "Did I please you, Minato-kun?" Kushina said wanting to see if she had done it right. In response, he flipped them over so he was the dominant one once more.

"You sure did Kushi-chan, but we can't we don't have…

Kushina pushed Minato up so he was on his knees she turned around and leaned over the bed onto the floor where her pants currently were she took out a condom she had pickpocketed from Jiraya.

Minato's face adopted a devilish smile. Love and lust in their eyes, Minato aligned himself with Kushina's entrance, the tip of his member brushing against her slick folds.

"Ah Minato-koi, let me put it on" moaned Kushina as she opened the packet and gently slid it onto Minato's member she used two hands one to hold out a bit of the condom from the tip to allow him to cum and the second to gently slide it down his member until she reached his pubic hair. She smiled whickedly up at him.

"What is it, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked, confused.

Kushina smiled "Please be gentle with me" said a meek Kushina he had forgotten that this might hurt her. Minato gently slid in, drawing pleasure-filled moan from Minato. She screamed out in pain as he passed her hymen. She wrapped legs around him preventing him from moving.

"Ah that hurts, ya know" screamed Kushina.

"I know Kushina-chan, only for a little bit longer" soothed Minato as she gently kissed her on the lips.

Once the pain subsided she gave him a nod indicating she was ready for him.

He started to thrust in and out of her. It felt amazing. It made them feel whole. They were now one, body and soul.

"Minato-koi. Faster! Harder!" moaned Kushina. He complied, filling the room with the sound of moaning and flesh smacking flesh. Kushina took this opportunity to flip them over, so she was in the dominant position.

Minato smirked, "You wouldn't make a very good submissive Kushi-chan" half moaned half laughed Minato.

Kushina smirked back before saying, "Damn straight."

With that, she started bouncing up and down with Minato putting his hands on her firm ass to balance her. They both felt like they were in heaven by this point. So much pleasure running through their bodies that they felt they might die if they felt any more. Minato and Kushina were in ultimate bliss. After a few more minutes, they reached the breaking point. Their ending.

"Kushina-chan, I'm cumming!" moaned Minato as his thrusts became irregular.

"Ah….Ah….Ah Ahhhhh me to Minato-koi AHHHHHHH!" moaned back Kushina.

Kushina's pussy clenched and unclenched around his dick, milking his seed out of him as her own juices spilled over. Kushina collapsed on top of Minato as he emptied the last of his seed into the condom.

While still inside Kushina, Minato asked, "How do you feel, Kushina-chan?"

Lying on his chest and giving him small kisses on his throat, Kushina replied, "That was awesome Minato-koi ya know Dattabane" said an exhausted Kushina.

Minato smiled. "Same here." said Minato as he pulled out to see that the condom had broke.

'Stupid sensei and his faulty condoms, he's still a virgin, why the hell would he need one for anyway he never has any money to hire prostitutes coz he spends it all on his manufacturing of his stupid book that nobody reads, well maybe besides me' thought Minato forgetting about the condom there was a chance that she wasn't pregnant.

He decided against telling her maybe it would all be okay. I mean there was only a small chance she would get pregnant. Kushina was pretty out of it she was panting heavily he grabbed it and threw it on the floor somewhere.

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace, reveling in the afterglow of their first time of making love.

For You

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

Oh ya guys hope you guys enjoyed reading that I know I did but what happened to Jiraya? Meh I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere after all without him its not as funny. Love ya guys REVIEW and tell me what ya think. Oh and why blue bird and for you. Duh cos there the best opening song and closing song.

Aj-kun


	2. The angry Red Hot Blooded Habenero

Hey guys I'm back sorry I haven't been updating but down here there are exam preps ya know. So I haven't had much time on my hands. I hope you guys like this chapter please review and tell me what ya think. I love getting reviews from you guys if there in good taste and constructive. If ya don't like it then don't read it nobodies forcing ya. Ya know, Enjoy guys.

HERE WE GO YA YO GET WITH THE FLOW

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

2 months later

Currently Kushina was lying down on her bed and a red headed girl with rounded glasses was running her hands across her stomach performing a medical scan on her with chakra. She was doing this because she was the only one that Kushina trusted one hundred percent and without question. Next to Minato….

After she had finished her scan, she confirmed what Kushina believed when she realized that she missed her period…she was pregnant.

'Shit is going to hit the fan, on the plus side I get to be an oneechan' thought Karin gleefully.

Kushina got up and quickly put her shirt back over her still trimmed stomach.

"_When I get my hands on that blonde bastard, I'm going to kill him, for my name isn't Kushina Uzumaki_" thought an angry Kushina.

"Karin, get ready. We are leaving for Konoha," Kushina ordered angrily.

This of course shocked her apprentice not because her sensei had spoken angrily at her, that happened on a regular basis. Whenever she would tease her about her 'Minato-kun' and the 'War against the fan girls' but because she had said that they were going to Konoha, the very place she swore she would never step foot in again.

"B-B-B-B-But w-w-w-why Kushina-sensei?" stammered a shocked Karin.

"Because I'm going to kill that skinny bastard, the father of my child for knocking me up. I don't understand why we did use protection" replied Karin as she stormed out of the room to get ready for her homecoming.

Karin just fell on the bed giggling finding this who situation to be hilarious.

It was a peaceful day in Konoha and Konoha's loyal guards Izumo and Kotesu were playing cards and making sex jokes as most men do. But their incessant giggling stopped when a dark and frightening aura washed over them. A figure of a beautiful woman could be seen in the distance her hair seemed to be alive as it swirled around. A young girl followed closely behind her. The young girl about fourteen with the same shade of red as the woman's she wore rounded glasses. She wore a red T shirt and a grey sleeveless jacket over the top and long black pants with Konoichi sandals on.

Every time the woman stepped spider-like cracks appeared in the ground the sight of a very angry Kushina Uzumaki was a sight that no man wanted to see. The bloody crimson fury. Kushina marched up the front gates the young girl behind her.

"Kushina-chan you're looking lovely today. You look nice to Karin-chan" said Izumo as he began sweating even more. Making Karin blush and giggle

Kushina stopped and turned to them and stared through their very souls. Izumo fainted. Kotesu had to resist the urge to piss himself when Kushina stared into his eyes he let out and involuntary whimper when she growled a little.

"Where is that skinny little prick?" asked Kushina in a dangerous tone.

"I uh he….who would t-that b-be Kushina-c-chan?" asked Kotesu trying to play dumb and defend his Hokage to the bitter end even if that meant…Kushina narrowed her eyes dangerously at him his battle to not release himself in his good pants failed.

"Hokage tower ma'am" he said those words very fast and fainted as soon as they left his mouth.

Minato was currently sitting at his desk with Sarutobi and Jiraiya who were sitting across from him. Discussing some matter about the village involving angry complaining woman being peeked on. When he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, causing him to shudder slightly. It was a horrible feeling yet it seemed so familiar.

"Hey Minato, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" asked Jiraiya seeing the slight shudder in Minato's shoulders.

"I don't know. I just felt as if someone had just walked over my grave," answered Minato.

"Peace of piss" mumbled Kushina as she continued her march toward her victim, I mean boyfriend.

Minato, Jiraya and Hiruzen were continuing their conversation in Minato's office. Minato had his feet up and was twirling his special kunai around his finger laughing at his sensei's antics. But imminently became enraged when he heard the word research. Putting his feet down and slamming his hands on his big desk.

"Listen here Eroseninn if I get any more paper work because of your extracurricular activates I'll pass a law forbidding your type of art in Konoha" said Minato as he returned to his original position putting his feet up.

"Jiraya-boy what will you do now, I really like…..I mean good plan Minato" laughed the Sandiame with a blush.

"I knew it sensei you secretly read them don't you, gaki here told me that you do" stated Jiraya with a smirk making Minato chuckle nervously. "Wait lord third I can…

Minato didn't get to finish because he shivered and fell off his big chair making the Sandiame and The Toad Sage giggle.

'Crap I know that feeling Kushina-chan, I have to hide and fast' thought a panicked Minato. He looked out the window to see an enraged Kushina and her apprentice Karin following or skipping gleefully behind her.

Despite being a part of the select few in the world to be given the class S rank ninja Hiruzen and Jiraya didn't sense the immense killing intent radiating off the Uzumaki woman.

'Those oblivious fools I need to….hey wait a minute! What the fuck did I do?' thought a bewildered Minato.

Before either Sarutobi or Jiraiya could reply to Minato's comment they heard loud noises coming from the other side of the double doors to his office.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS IN A MEETING WITH KAMI HIMSELF I'M GOING IN THERE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! HOKAGE-SAMA AND I HAVE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO DISCUSS" shouted an angry female voice that was familiar to the three men.

Screams and cries of terror could be heard. SMASH. BANG. CRASH. WHACK. EXPLOSION.

"MINATOOOO! YOU SCRAWNY BASTARD!" screamed a voice from behind the door to Minato office. That voice almost made Minato wet himself, Jiraya and Hiruzen having to hold back the urge as well. The Hinges of the doors came off and all three men ducked underneath his desk.

One by one they all poked their heads up first was Minato then Hiruzen and shortly afterward Jiraya.

"H-H-Hello K-K-Kushina-Hime" said Minato as he finally stood up rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"YOU, THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR BALLS THROUGH YOUR ASS! YOUR TINY PENIS WILL MAKE A GOOD TROPHY ON MY WALL" roared the furious Uzumaki, causing the three men to subconsciously take a step back in fear and cover their manhood's at the image their minds had conjured up due to such a threat.

'Crap she's even scarier than Tsunade-hime, like a carbon copy. Like student like teacher' shivered Jiraya

"What d-did I e-exactly d-d-do…Kushina-hime" asked Minato in between.

Suddenly, two ANBU members who were stationed in the office and had hidden themselves in the rafters of the office appeared in front of Minato as to protect their Hokage. Swords a ready to bad for them that their training to show no emotions to avoid being read by the enemy failed they were shaking their swords evidently showing it.

"K-Kushina-sama, please stop your advance towards Minato-sama or else we will have no choice but to use forc….ahahahaha crap" spoke one of the ANBU Kushina locked eyes with him and saw nothing but promises of pain, suffering, and a dash of living hell on earth in those violet coloured orbs. Minato despite this thought she looked cute when she was angry but when she was like this….he just feared for his life.

Kushina turned her glare to the second ANBU; the man could swear that Kushina's eyes were drilling holes through his mask into his head. After which she spoke in a tone of voice that all but guaranteed pain and death if he did not listen and obey. Karin however just stood in the background enjoying the show.

"If you and your friend here know what is good for you, the both of you will move and stay out of my way" She giggled sweetly again making everyone in the room shiver save for Karin. "If you don't, I will do a far worse to you two than what I would do if I was attacked by an Iwa ninja" Without removing her gaze from them.

"In which case by the time I'm done with you, Tsunade-sama won't be able to tell the differences from your asses to your heads and you will both be choking on your own balls. Even for her it would be a long shot for even her to make you look like a human again" she giggled again.

When the two ANBU weighted up their options they quietly gulped, looked at one and gulped again, first was trying to defend their Hokage with their lives like any true ANBU member in which case they would most likely be killed or suffer a worse fate than Jiraya when Kushina caught him trying to peek on her. While the second choice was that they could move aside and let Kushina through where she would proceed to dismember and most likely kill their Hokage but they would live. They could always get a new Hokage and every male valued one body part above the rest hands down. It was a no brainer.

The choice was clear. The two ANBU silently nodded in agreement and as if they could read each other mind they then turned to Minato who was behind them and spoke together

"Forgive us Hokage-sama but we enjoy living too much and having our body parts the way they are now," spoke the one ANBU. "You got yourself into this mess sir you can get yourself out I mean you are the Yellow Flash….right" together at which point they both then used **Shunshin** to make their escape.

"Cowards!" yelled Minato as he cowered in fear as Kushina grinned wildly at him.

"_Cowards! Whatever the fuck happened to protecting the Hokage with your lives? Those two are so getting D ranked missions for life for leaving me with two old pervs_" Minato thought angrily. Although at the way that Kushina was looking at him he was starting to think that the two ANBU members might have had the right idea since he was wishing that he was anywhere but here right now. If he could somehow teleport somewhere far away from her.

_'Wait, I can I'm the Yellow Flash' thought a happy Minato he went to reach for his Kunai on his leg strap but his famed Kunai was MIA._

"Looking for this Mina-Kun" said Kushina sweetly as he held up the famed Kunai in its trademark position.

_'Fuck. My. Life. It was nice knowing ya little buddy' thought Minato as he looked down at his manhood. 'Man the one time I have sex it comes back to bite me in my fucking ass….wait I still don't know what the fuck I did' thought a confused Minato._

As Kushina took two steps towards Minato and was about to reach over his desk to grab him by the collar and begin wringing his neck, ending the famous Yondamie Hokage's life. Jiraiya bravely or foolishly placed himself between Minato and the wrathful Kushina.

_'Jiraya-baka' though Sarutobi._

"Hey now Hime, calm down and tell us what's going on? I don't know what you think Minato did to you, he's a good guy he's my student after all" stated Jiraya with an honest smile.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead at the mention of 'Jiraya's student'

_'BAKA' thought Minato and Sarutobi. _

I'm sure he's gotta be innocent. He's been here the whole time and he would never do anything bad that would get you mad at him. I know him. So if you tell us what's up I'm sure we could catch whoever is causing you to worry" said the Toad Sage, trying to calm his angry teammate's apprentice. Although as he tried, he recalled only one other time seeing Kushina this mad; the only time he ever peeked in on her when she was in the Konoha Hot Springs.

"HERE THE WHOLE TIME? AHAHAHAHAHAA HERE THE WHOLE TIME EXCEPT FOR THAT NIGHT AT TANZAKU GAI WHERE HE WHERE HE KNOCKED ME UP! YA KNOW! BAKAAAAAAA!" shouted the furious Kushina.

"Huh…?"said the stunned Jiraiya who did not quite believe what he just heard and was soon joined by Sarutobi and Minato who were equally stunned.

_'Crap, stupid sensei, stupid broken condom' thought an angry Minato._

"ARE YOU ALL DEAF OR JUST TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND? WELL HERE IT IS PLAIN AND SIMPLE, EASY YA KNOW. SO THAT EVEN YOU CAN UNDERSTAND; THAT BASTARD STUDENT OF YOURS GOT ME PREGNANT YA KNOW!" roared Kushina.

Sarutobi was first to speak "Ya sayin that you and Minato" he started pointing to them both making Minato and Kushina nod. "Had…..it" he said nodding pointing to both of them again. "Yes we had sex, that's generally how it happens ya know" mumbled an angry Kushina.

'Crap what do I do, all I need is, no I-I-I-I…

The mighty Yondamie mentally imploded, fainting at all the news.

Karin who was watching from the comfy couch away from her sensei's firing line. The whole affair could not blame the three men's reaction since her own was very much similar theirs. Well minus the giggling and the excitement.

To say that Karin was shocked when her sensei first told her that she had slept with the Yondaime Hokage. He is really dreamy she always had a crush on him but now she thought of herself as immoral ya know, being her sensei's lover and all. And was now carrying his child; something that many women all over Konoha would have loved to have done, would be like saying that Jiraiya was only a little perverted.

"Kus-Kushina-sama, please calm down. All this stress and activity can't be good for the baby" pleaded Karin.

Surprisingly, seriously surprisingly, this comment seemed to have gotten through to Kushina. She started to calm down a bit and take a deep breath.

Quickly Sarutobi got over his shock and went over to Minato to awaken the young Kage. From his shock induced slumber.

When Sarutobi woke Minato up and helped him up onto his feet, Minato then looked directly at Kushina.

"Y-Y-You're I-I-I…y-y-you baby. Y-Y-You're p-p-preg-pregnant?" blurted Minato who was still in shock, obviously.

"Isn't that what I just said you complete baka of a man!" screamed Kushina angrily, wanting to gauge his eyes out with a blunt senbon. And feed them to Kyuubi.

"B-B-B-But y-you can't be- I mean," Minato stuttered. "The I-we-there's no way…..that you got-"

"TELL THAT TO MY FUCKING UTERUS YOU BASTARD!" bellowed Kushina as she took a step around Jiraiya, who was still doing his fish imitation, towards Minato as she was ready to kill the Hokage.

"Well um y-you s-see Kushi-hime" Kushina narrowed her eyes even more at him "The c-c-condom it well" Minato couldn't bring himself to finish. "Yeeeesss" encouraged Kushina" Minato gulped. "Broke….

"Kushina-sensei, PLEASE! Don't kill him the baby won't appreciate being moved around and hearing the screams of his father!" begged Kushina. The red head was fearful as to what the stress would do to not only the baby but to her sensei as well.

At which Kushina started to calm herself down once more by taking deep breaths and counting to ten.

It was at this point that Jiraya's brain started to reboot where he quickly appeared in front on Minato on bended knees and started crying tears of joy. His student had truly passed him in every way he needed to know….

"Minato, my boy! I knew you were special! I never thought I could be more proud of you than when you created the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** or when you became a Jonin and then Hokage, but I am! You have surpassed me yet again and did what I've always wanted to do, the dance with no pants with a red head from Uzshiogakure" said the crying Toad Sage as he continued to weep tears of pure joy. "PLEASE! Tell me what it was like to partake in the fruits of those heavenly bosoms of hers, and was she a Screamer or a moaner! What positions are her favourites! Please! I need to know!" begged Jiraiya who grabbed onto Minato's coat while still on bended knees crying tears of joy, inspiring both Sarutobi and Minato to have large sweat drops at the back of their heads.

"It was wonderful sensei" the killing intent radiated off the Hokage. "You and your stupid joke condoms" seethed Minato.

This confused Jiraya as he always keep them in his pocket as a gag he reached into his robe his facial expression visibly changed. "You didn't use that did you?" asked Jiraya realizing that it was indeed missing from its usual spot in his jacket.

"YES YOU MORON" shouted Kushina.

"AHAHAHAAHA….oops, ya know what they say…um shit happens" Jiraya began to giggle nervously as his red headed impending doom approached.

This, of course, had not helped Kushina to keep her calm.

"Shit happens uh. Let's see how fast it takes to shit yourself for when I come after you Eroseninn" giggling sweetly as Kushina always did when she made a threat.

She was barely containing her temper after Jiraiya began to beg for information on their night together.

"AND…JIRAYA-BAKA…..WHAT ME AND MINATO DO IN PRIVATE IS NONE OF YA BUSINESS YA KNOW!" screamed Kushina in a fit of rage.

The fact that she was also in the beginning of her first trimester where her emotions were beginning to go out of whack, and she had already suffered some mood swings earlier to prove that, was not helping matters either. Kushina's mood swings were horrible she cried, smiled, giggled, and the rest times twenty.

Sarutobi smacked his palm to his face and covered his eyes. Partly out of embarrassment since Jiraiya was never one of his brightest pupils, brightest pupils just one more time brightest ahhahaha and partially because he wouldn't have to see the dismemberment and murder of someone he considered a son at the hands of someone he considered a granddaughter, because of what the pervert had said. Kushina pounced on Jiraiya like a real live tigeress while screaming out, "Pervert!" and proceeding to beat him within an inch of his life.

Minato, who was still in shock at what Kushina had told him, spared a small part of his mind to feel sorry for his sensei since, technically, it was his fault that his sensei was being beaten up.

'Who da fuck carries around broken condoms in their pockets' thought a bewildered Minato.

The self-proclaimed super pervert was screaming out in pain and begging for mercy, receiving none as Kushina continued to beat the sage to within an inch of his life. And then some.

After about ten minutes or so, in which Kushina had successfully mauled Jiraiya to put it nicely, a point that he didn't even look human anymore and shouldn't even be alive by all rights, Karin had finally been able to calm her down again.

It was after this that Minato spoke again, "A-are you sure? Y-you could b-be wrong? I mean-well, of course you're sure, you're student can sense chakra b-but she, but how-I mean, well, of course I know HOW technically but don't you have-er-do, or…well-By all that's holy, what are we going to do!? KUSHINA-HIME!" cried Minato as he held his aching head in frustration from the information overload at what was happening right now. And banged his head on his desk for good measure leaving a massive print in the wood that looked exactly like him.

"You'd better not be thinking beyond, 'How are we going to explain this to the council or everyone else in the village?' I couldn't give a fuck what they think because if you're thinking of me getting rid of it-!" said Kushina as she felt her temper rising again and the growing need to neuter the blond haired man with a dull scalpel and no sedative making him less of a man. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach protecting her unborn baby.

"NO! I would never think of ever forcing you to get rid of it! EVER I'm the father of that child and I'm going to take the responsibility" said Minato quickly since he had always wanted to start a family although this wasn't the way he had imagined doing it. His first time joke condom how unlucky can you get, seriously.

Thankfully, Minato's quick response was able to soothe Kushina's red rising anger a little and kinda dispel her desire to castrate the blonde man at the very least.

Sarutobi grinned a bit more when he thought of the child more and about how powerful the child would be considering its pedigree since it's great, great grandfather was the Shodaime Hokage, it's great, great uncle was the Nidaime Hokage, its great, great grandmother Mito Uzumaki mother being the Red Hot Blooded Habenero the strongest kunoichi alive, and its father being the legendary Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō the Yondaime Hokage. With just both its parents being Kage level shinobi alone the child would be powerhouse, a monster (in a good way, of course. An Hokage in the making that could very well surpass all the previous Hokages. The former Hokage then began to imagine holding an amazingly strong little warrior with god-like chakra control with built in Funinjutsu skills, god-like speed and strength on his knees and it made him smile all the more. As he thought about this, however, he also thought of something else that made him frown.

"Kushina-hime" started Sarutobi getting her attention.

"Now that I have you attention, I believe that there is a matter that you are forgetting that is of great importance and that we should discuss," said Sarutobi.

"What is it then?" asked a still fuming Kushina.

"Your child or, to be more precise, its life and future" said the former Hokage.

"Huh?" both Minato and Kushina said in unison.

"Tell me, Kushina-chan, does anyone else know that you are pregnant with Minato's child or even that you are pregnant at all?" asked Sarutobi.

"Other that you, Karin, the pervert here, and Minato, then no," said Kushina pointing at Jiraiya and then at Minato respectively.

"Good," replied Sarutobi.

"Good...? Why is that good Hokage-sama" asked a confused Kushina.

"You can't have the baby here, you need to get out of the village. The council will do horrible things to your child turning it into a weapon." stated the Sandiame in an angry voice at the thought of his great grandchild being hurt.

"Your child has one of if not the greatest shinobi heritage in the world don't you think that people would be inclinded to kidnap him or her. That child is the heir or heiress to the prestigious Uzumaki clan and will definitely be targeted by Iwa if they find out the child's father is Minato" stated Sarutobi masking his anger.

"What they won't touch my child!" said a firm Kushina bringing her hands around her waist once again her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I have an idea Kushina-hime" said Jiraya making a miraculous recovery.

"What is it sensei?" asked Minato.

"Mt Myoboku, the land of the toads the child will have a safe and secure child hood and they will be ready when he or she is ready to take on the world" laughed Jiraya.

"That's an excellent idea Jiraya-boy, what do you think Kushina-chan" asked Hiruzen.

"Yes thank you….Jiraya-sama" said Kushina with a tearful happy smile.

Jiraya was beaming with pride at his idea being accepted.

"Good I'm coming to I going to be with you every step of the Kushina-chan. I'll ask Baa-chan to come along with Shizune-neechan so you can have the safest and best possible pregnancy" said Minato in a comforting tone.

_'That baka he really does knows the right things to say' thought Kushina._

"Thanks Minato-kun" said Kushina with a cheerful smile and began to stop her crying.

"Karin go pack we leave tomorrow, coming Minato-kun" said Kushina with a wink making Minato blush.

"You bet'cha I gotta go contact the toads, Jiji you're in charge and keep sensei away from the hot springs" laughed Minato as he grabbed Kushina by the hand and the walked out followed by Karin.

"Years of practice Minato-chan" laughed Sarutobi.

Making Jiraya grumble and pout and talk about disrespectful young tadpoles.

For You

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

Wohoo there it is another chapter I reckon this story is shaping up to be totally badass man. Please Review and tell me what ya think I love hearing about your reviews they are totally refreshing until next time

Aj-kun says that mood swings + Kushina = Castrated Minato and Jiraya hehehehee.


	3. Romantic Midnight Rendevous, I love you

Whadup boys and girls I really hope you guys are enjoying this story I love writing about Kushina she is my favourite character next to the mighty rapping Killer Bee fo show. Man this is gonna be awesome Kushina, Jiraya and Tsunade all in the same room that's a killer recipe for some beat downs. Kushina will defiantly be the main focus she's just too awesome. Oh and ya know I never really liked Karin so I thought that I'd make and adjustment. For all of you who don't know apparently Karin is an Uzumaki, look on the wiki. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter hehehhe lets rock onward with the power of youth yosh!

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

The next day

"So Kushina, you leave tomorrow on a long term mission?" asked Mikoto as she pushed a pram with a little bundle wrapped up in blue blankets. She Kushina walked through the market of Konoha the streets were bustling, people were bartering.

"Ya, ya know it really will be a bummer being away from the village for so long" stated Kushina as she absent mindedly put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

'I can't wait to meet you Naruto-chan' thought a giddy Kushina.

"It must be really be important if your boyfriend Hokage-sama is coming with you, you are so lucky. I mean don't get me wrong I love Fugaku but he really isn't as charming and spontaneously romantic like Minato-sama is" laughed Mikoto as the rounded the corner and walked into a park.

They walked and made small talk finally stopping after getting Mikoto decieded that it was time for her son's lunch. Mikoto picked up Sasuke and brought him up to her ample bosom he always liked using them as pillow.

"Kushina would you mind getting the baby bag out the bottom of the pram?" asked Mikoto with a cheerful smile. Her answer came in a giggle when Sasuke began to cry.

Kushina reached down to the bag and brought it out on the stone path. "You want the bottle ya?" asked Kushina. Mikoto giggled and nodded.

Kushina reached in the bag it took her quite some time to find it with all the baby gear that Mikoto had. While she was looking Sasuke's cries began getting louder and louder.

"I sorry I can't find it I didn't mean to make Sasuke upset ya know" said Kushina in a panicked tone as she began searching more frantically.

"Oh don't mind him, Sasuke-chan is just letting me know that he's hungry and he's just kicking up a fuss because, well because he pretty much. Isn't that right Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked her son.

Sasuke stopped and looked up at his mother at seeing his mothers pouting face he giggled and reached and played with her hair. Mikoto smiled and she leaned in more so he get a better grip.

"See, when you and Minato are ready to have kids. Things like different cries, times and moods will become more apparent to you. Sasuke-chan gets bored quite easily so you have to keep him occupied or he'll cry and try to get my attention, or his big sisters which she is more than happy to give" giggled Mikoto as she looked to see that the bottle was in the visable compartment on the side of the bag.

"Mikoto I'm so sorry I can't seem to find your bottle ya know" said Kushina who was getting frantic.

"Ah Kushi-chan, look" laughed Mikoto as she pointed down to where the bottle was in plain view.

Kushina blushed from embarrassment and picked out the formula and handed it to Mikoto who took it gently and shook it well. Sasuke at seeing what his mother was holding dropped her hair allowing Mikoto to get to a vertical base. He reached out but when she was still inspecting the bottle at height that exceeded his grasp.

"Ba ba ehhhh ehhhh" said the baby Kushina was baffled by Sasuke's baby talk but Mikoto seemed to understand him perfectly.

"In a minute Sasuke-chan" said Mikoto as she began to give it one last shake for good measure.

"Baa ah ah ah ah" responded Sasuke, Kushina was once again confused.

"Yes I know you're hungry, here" said Mikoto as she gently placed the bottle on Sasuke's lips and he latched onto the bottle like she did his mother's breasts in private.

"Um Mikoto, how did you understand a word he just said all I heard was gibberish?" asked a bewildered Kushina.

"Oh that's easy Kushi-chan, Sasuke-chan and I share a special bond" stated Mikoto with a smile as she stared down lovingly at her son.

'A special bond, will my child and I share a bond?' asked Kushina to whomever was listening.

"That's really cool, Mikoto ya know it's like you learn a different language" laughed Kushina.

This made Mikoto giggle "I guess it is you pick it up quite quickly" laughed Mikoto.

Both young women continued to laughed for a good half hour when an Anbu appeared in front of them making Kushina raise and eyebrow.

"Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama requests that you meet him at this location" stated the Anbu in a monotone and with that the Anbu shusined away.

"How romantic Minato-sama is really cute sometimes isn't he" laughed Mikoto as Sasuke finished an closed his eyes for a nap. "Well go on then Kushina, I needed to go home anyway" said Mikoto as she got up and gently put Sasuke back in his blue blanket and laid him down gently.

Kushina gave her a wild smirk and shusined away leaving a smiling Mikoto staring at her son.

'You can't hide that you're pregnant from me Kushi-chan normally you don't really take all that much interest in babies' thought Mikoto.

As she pushed the pram down the path that was being illuminated by the sunset.

Kushina shushined into training ground seven it was always her favourite it was the only one with a waterfall. A place where the wind was strong and there was an abundance of water where she could train both her elements.

"Minato-kun, where are ya. If this is some kind of joke it isn't funny ya know" said Kushina in a threatening tone.

There was a loud puff of smoke and a candle lit dinner for two appeared in front of the water as the moon rose and illuminated the waterfall making the scene magical. Minato was on one knee with a small box in one hand and a rose in his mouth.

"Mina-kun, I didn't know you could be this romantic" giggled Kushina as a blushed appeared on her proclaim coloured face.

Kushina walked up to him and took the orange flower out of his mouth and bought it up to her nose inhaling deeply. Kushina's violet eyes suddenly locked onto something. The little black box in Minato's hand.

"Minato….

"Kushina…I-I love you so much Kushina. I would love it…I mean you don't have to…but if you want to I mean" Minato's blush became more apparent as did the butterflies in Kushina's stomach.

"Yes…

"Wha…..

"OF COURSE I"LL MARRY YOU BAKA, SOMETIMES YOU'RE TOOK CUTE FOR YA OWN GOOD YA KNOW" yelled Kushina as she held out her hand Minato chuckled his entire world was just turned upside down her was getting married he was going to be a father. He slipped the red ruby onto her finger engraved on the top of the ruby was the Uzumaki swirl. It was the traditional clan ring that clan heads gave to their wives.

Once the ring was on Kushina grabbed Minato by the neck and slammed her lips on hers. The kiss was full of love full of passion. All of Kushina's emotions her very soul was being poured into that kiss. She moved her hands down to Minato's shirt to take it off but was stopped when she felt two powerful hands on her own.

"Huh….Minato-kun don't you..

"Of course Kushi-chan but I kinda had this whole romantic dinner planned I even cooked. Let's just savor the moment Kushina" said Minato with a cheerful smile.

"Minato….

"Yes Kushina…..

"I love you" she said as she cried tears of joy it was now Minato's turn.

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close he moved a straned of hair out of her violet orbs. He tilted his head sideways and their lips meet once more. It wasn't filled with the slightest bit of lust but complete unconditional love. He pulled away gentle lingering a while. Making Kushina jerk forward slightly.

"Shall we, my love?" asked Minato as he gestured to the candle lit roast dinner on the round table with a white cloth.

"Easy there lover boy" giggled Kushina as she walked over to here seat. Which Minato pulled out for her and in as she sat down in a gentlemanly like fashion.

They sat ther for what it seemed like minutes to them but in actual fact it was some hours later when they had both finished.

"Minato, w-w-would you l-like to t-take a bath with me?" asked a very nervous Kushina.

"I would love that Kushi-chan" said Minato as he held his hand out waiting for her to take it.

"Oh no mister I know what you're like go change over there so you don't get to see where I put my clothes and you hide them from me" said Kushina with a pout as she put her hands on her hips.

"We were in the academy let it go we were only little and everyone at the pool completely understood" laughed Minato as he waved his hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

"No mister" said Kushina in a stern voice as she pointed to the bush in amoungest the trees.

"Yes Kushina" said Minato as he dashed off into the bush.

'What a baka, but he's my baka' thought a loving Kushina.

(Lemon warning)

He couldn't help but be entranced by the sight before him, it had to be one of the most beautiful things he'd had ever seen in his twenty one years on this earth. There she was swimming, carefree by the waterfall, in all her beauty. This did make him feel a little bit like a pervert but it was worth just for a glimpse of her. Stepping out from behind the trees in his boxers, he made his presence known to her, he did not wish to scare her. She stood up with her back facing him, she had no idea that she was being watched by him she thought he was still taking off hs clothes, she was just enjoying to the nice cool water. Kushina froze feeling another presence by the pool, even though she knew that it was Minato.

Minato breathed in deeply, trying to control his thoughts and his body's reaction. Trying to be as careful as possible, he walked into the pool and behind Kushina, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her firmly.

"You're so beautiful Kushina-hime" said Minato huskily in her ear.

She jumped feeling whoever holding her by her waist, she was good but this grip was better, breathed in her scent and sighed blissfully.

Kushina turned around and kissed him on the lips gently running her fingers gently over all his rippling muscles. They weren't exactly ripped but he was quite muscularly hard enough to be hot but soft enough to be cuddly

"I thought you were never going to get in getting cold feet Hokage-sama" She whispered back with a tiny giggle, she could feel her checks burn with embarrassment as he stared down at her with a mixture of love and lust. Felling her rub against him was something he didn't expect her to do, he groaned at the sudden friction.

"Minato-kun" she moaned.

"Perfect." He purred in her ear, she was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it. Tilting his head down, he licked the shell of her ear and started a trail of kiss down to her jaw.

"Minato …" Kushina breathed, Minato smiled, he raised his hand and tilted her head back to face his, he was so handsome and she knew if the time came she would not be able to resist him. Hell she could try as she might but something about Minato made him irresistible and so sexy. There was no way she would ever be able to deny him if he persisted enough.

Leaning in, he captured her lips and kissed her passionately, Kushina melted into the kiss, with no hesitation she began to kiss back. As her mouth opened, Minato pushed his tongue into between her lips and kissed her more deeply. She wanted him and him her ever single action was so loving and romantic he was being so gentle yet so effective. Breaking the kiss Kushina opened her eyes and looked at his eyes, she almost couldn't recognize them. They were glazed over and had a hunger look in them, she couldn't help but be enticed.

Raising his hand to her cheek, he caressed her it and tried to ignore the lust that was building inside of him. Feeling slightly bold, he lowered his hand down to her ample bosom and brushed then with her fingers across and gave the soft sensitive tissue a lights squeeze..

"Minato-kun, don't tease" she hissed.

All thoughts left her when she felt his hands caressing her breasts and gently kneading. Kushina's head fell back and she could stop the moan from coming out as he his hands continued their magic. Looking around, Minato was having seconds thought about being in the water, reaching down he lifted Kushina up and carried her to shore. Surprised by Minato she let out a small squeak and rested her head against his shoulder. She had a cute blush on her face and her hair whipped up behind her.

She smelt so heavenly so enticing so familiar and so comforting it was a smell that was unique to only Kushina.

Once they reached land, Minato gently placed Kushina on the ground and looked down at her. She looked like a goddess like this, her body glistened from the water and glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't help but blush at the way Minato was staring at her, she felt anxious under his gaze and he knew it. Leaning in for another kiss, Minato let his hand drift down Kushina stomach and passed a small tuft of red hair. To her neither regions and stopped above her clit.

"Am I allowed?" He let his hand stay on her clit until he was told to move forward, she shivered with anticipation, her hips bucked involuntary, the thought of what was to come was taking over her senses.

He was being so gentlemanly like a so caring he was being perfect in her eyes.

All she could do was nod to answer his question but, she knew that it would not be enough for him. Sighing in slight frustration, he pressed against her clit, causing her to moan.

"Answer me, please." He continued to press against her clit, making slight movements with his finger. Kushina was panting, trying to make herself give him her answer. But the pleasure was over loading.

"Yes." She half breathed half moaned, this was he needed to hear, he continued to stroke her clit and let his finger drift down to her folds. Probing the light pink flower. Not taking his eyes off of hers, he dipped his finger in between her folds and began to stroke. Kushina moaned as his finger dipped into her and moved in and out, the sensations were overwhelming her. Minato breathed in her scent, he knew about pheromones in a woman but never actually smelled them before and it was intoxicating. The lust was starting to cloud his mind and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would drown in it.

Kushina could smell his manly smell it was so comforting and alluring it was his smell.

Kushina could feel the pleasure building in her stomach, if he kept this up she would not last long and she wanted this feeling to last forever. Hearing her soft moans only encouraged him to continue more, leaning in Minato kissed her deeply and inserted a second finger inside her. Making a squishing noise making him chuckle at how much lubrication she was providing him with.

Kushina moans loudly into his mouth and pant as Minato pushed his fingers in more deeply. After a few thrusts with his fingers, her insides clenched against his fingers and she came, spilling her juices on his fingers and hand. Kushina screamed as her first orgasm hit her, she tried to catch her breath as she came down from the blissfully feeling that came with it.

After she recovered from a very intense orgasm she wasted very little time stripping himself of his clothing and moving on top of him. His member was painfully hard and felt like he could explode just by touching her outside folds. Finally coming down from her high she saw Minato above and naked as well. He placed himself at her entrance, looked up at her and smiled. But he was hesitant which made her very worried.

"I want to but I'm afraid that I'll hurt the baby" he said in a worried tone.

She was so touched at how caring he was being she loved that about him how he was merciless on the battlefield cold in the council room but so loving and caring toward her in private he was like a different person.

"Silly, it won't hurt the baby. Minato please I need you" She looked at him and shivered at the lustful look in his eyes, his normal blue eyes were darkened. Taking in a breath, she felt him at her entrance and closed her eyes in bliss. She felt so full and complete.

"Ah yes Minato-koi" Kushina moaned the feeling Minato pushed into her, she was still a novice at this dance but she loved to please him.

"What's wrong?" Minato sighed and tried to remain still.

"I'm afraid of hurting you considering …" She knew what he was referring to and raised her hips up slightly in hopes of encouraging him. Biting his lip, he looked down at with a warning look in his eyes.

"The baby will be fine Minato-koi, please trust me" said Kushina in a loving voice.

"I will always trust you Kushina-hime, what man would I be if I didn't trust the woman that I love" Pushing his hips up again, Minato sighed and pushed all the way into her depths and stayed there.

"Ah please Minato" she moaned.

He pulled all the way out and pushed back in gently. But once she began thrusting back down she new that she wanted more. Pulling back until he was almost out, he grunted and pushed back in hard, hoping to that he would hit that one special spot.

Kushina cried out as he hit that spot over and over again and arched her back. Not being able to hold back any longer, Minato starts to thrusts harder and faster causing Kushina to scream in ecstasy. Her nails dug deeply into Minato's back, causing him to have red, bloody marks and she clawed him.

"Ah yes, yes Minato-koi" moaned Kushina.

His continued to thrust into her and loved the sounds that she was making; he couldn't help but want to make her moan more.

The pleasure seemed to go on forever and the more Minato moved inside of her, the more he seemed to give her pleasure. She started to feel the coil in her stomach tighten, telling her that she would soon climax, she never wanted this moment to end but it looked like it would very soon. She wanted this moment to last forever she felt wanted and so loved. Minato could also feel his climax coming and slowed down his movements, he didn't want it to end, not yet at least. Kushina whined when he started to slow down and looked at him.

"Why are you slowing down?" She breathed, she was so close and it was killing her to be this close.

"I want to last longer." at the moment she wanted to climax and her body was screaming for it. Deciding to take matters into his own hands he channeled chakra to his legs and flipped them around. Causing Kushina to squeak and moan at the movement. Looking down at her slightly stunned, she looked into his eyes to see that they were full of mischief.

"Heehheehe Minato-koi" he thrusted as hard and as deeply as he can in her. Her back arched as the sparks of pleasure coursed through her, giving her no time in between. With his final thrusts, she cried out as her orgasm hit her and hit her hard, her muscles clinched around him as he pounded into her the waves one by one. Minato grunted at the feeling and tried to continue but his body betrayed him as he climaxed. Slumping forward, Minato tried to catch his breath and glanced down at the woman he loves. She too was having a hard time catching her breath, if this was going to be a ongoing feeling of bliss, she welcomed it. Leaning down to catch her lips once again, he finally felt the courage to say what he had been longing to say.

"I love you, so much Kushina I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Kushina could feel her heart swell at his words; she never dreamed that she would find love, ever. She tried not to cry at his words and touched his check.

"I love you too. With all my heart and soul, my new fiancé" For the first time Minato felt whole and nothing would ever take this feeling away from him.

For You

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

Wohhooo I hope you guys enjoyed that hheheehe. I wanted to really get across the love that Minato and Kushina share she doesn't hate him at all it's the complete opposite. She is in love with him. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Pregnancy Adeventure

What's up my readers and reviews only few ever follow through with a review as they are scarily few ya yo.

Okay guys and lovely girls here is another chapter for ya. It's getting pretty interesting especially with a hormonal Kushina and then adding Tsunade in the mix is a recipe for an explosive death charge set to destroy Mount Myoboku. And off go the charges ya yo here we go into the fro.

Riding on top of a medium sized slug that was slithering down a forest road, trees overhanging the path giving them shade. Riding the slug was known other than a member of the _Densetsu no Sannin and Konoha's no Namekuji hime _Tsunade Senju along with her apprentice Shizune Kato they had been travelling for a day or two.

It all started when they got a message from the Yondamie Hokage that Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant and Tsunade was to be her midwife so to speak. Plus she really misses her little Minato-chan. But she blew a gasket when she had heard that it was her little Minato-chan had gotten the hyperactive Uzumaki pregnant. She was quite sure that Jiraya had finally done it and corrupted her poor little Minato–chan when she got to Konoha she would have a few choice words among actions to say and possibly mane the Toad Sage.

"Are we there yet Tsunade-sensei?" whined a young gear with brown hair that she had down in a loosely hanging ponytail that reached her shoulders and a black kimono that hugged her sides perfectly.

"Shizune for the last time no and once we get to Konoha we have to travel to Mount Myoboku once we meet Fukusaku-sama" stated Tsunade. As she sat cross legged on the multi coloured slug drinking some of her favourite sake out a saucer Shizune went wide.

"W-w-wa….Maze Mountain are you out of your fuckin mind, we will get lost and never ever return are you drunk, it's only like eight thirty in the morning?" asked a flabbergasted Shizune.

A tick mark appeared on the Slug Princess' forehead a trademark indication that she was angry.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi had sent a messenger bird to Mount Myoboku yesterday. It should be arriving at the destination very soon as it takes only one day by flight to get to Mount Myoboku. The letter was sealed by Kushina's special blood seal, meaning that only a relative or the indicated recipient could open it. Kushina and Minato were already packed and ready to leave, they are just waiting for a reply. I mean you can't arrve at the sacered land of the toads and unannounced despite the fact that Minato was a summoner, it was still considered extremely disrespectful. A mission file was also created by the Sandaime stating that he is assigning Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze a S-rank long-term mission that will take about a year to five years depending on circumstances. This will throw off suspicions of the other nations as to why two of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha's military were MIA.

Initially, the Hokage didn't want the Hokage and the last know pure blooded Uzumaki to leave the village for that long, but the extra three years will eliminate any sudden risks that would come up pertaining the Uzumaki heir or heiress. There are only a handful of people in the village that knows about Kushina's pregnancy. She had talked it over with Minato and she didn't like keeping it a secret. .She had always imagined that she would be telling everyone and she would have massive baby showers and that everyone would be just as excited as she was normally and she would be on a whole level of excitement and it would be awesome and cool and doulblely awesome and…

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Sarutobi, Kakashi, Karin and Shizune now know. Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune had been contacted by Minato and were told to keep the pregnancy a secret. Karin being the one to confirm the pregnancy was not surprised by the fact of the baby, but she was enlightened when she was told the dangers of the child will have his is identity was leaked.

It was the fact that Tsunade was pretty much and expert in all the ranges of medical fields that she was informed. Karin had know idea about babies, she was only new to medical ninjutsu and the fact that she had near perfect chakra control and she had a very special ability that was unique only to the Uzumaki. She was able to tell that her shisou was pregnant due to the fact that she had two chakra signatures growing inside her. And it really didn't surprise her that Kushina was pregnant by how touché touché her sensei and the Hokage are.

Kakashi on the other hand was very surprised by the pregnancy, he didn't think his sensei and Kushina would have a child so soon. On one hand he was also very happy because the child would sorta be like his little brother or sister, sibling disciples as his sensei had put it, something that he had always wanted, but on the other hand, he can't follow them to mount Myoboku. The village right now really needs high level shinobi inside the village to induce fear into potential enemies and to carry out high rank missions to show the world that they still maintain their strength. Kakashi knew that it was his duty as a Konoha Shinobi to stay in the village, even though it would only be four years, which wasn't really that long but away from a man that acted as a your male role model and idolized so much it was going to be one hell of time.

"Are you ready to go Kushi-hime?" asked Minato as he stood at the front door of their small two bedroom apartment. That they had spent only twon nights in since Minato's mission. Because Kushina had always lived alone Minato just wanted to be close to her to make her feel wanted but they had previously slept in separate bedrooms. But then again Kushina had only discovered the joys of cuddling and sex. Go figure.

Kushina groaned as she looked at the clock that read just after three in the morning Kushina really didn't want to move but the question that Minato had just asked her made her rather embarrassed which overruled her want to sleep in.

"I'll be out in a minute Minato-kun" said Kushina sleepily.

Slowly and gently she stood up and headed toward the bathroom. After taking care of busyness she returned to their bedroom and opened the wardrobe door. She grabbed a mesh shirt that fitted and gave her curves a rather good complment. She then put over the top a white high collared battle jacket that had varies pockets where she kept her kunai and ninja tools. She wore red short shorts that stopped mid thigh and a belt that had a kunai holster on the side and two pockets on the back that had two small scrolls inside one was white the other was blue.

She stepped outside to find that her husband had already packed for her. He had a bag that hung loosly to his side that came down from his left shoulder. And two medium sized suitcases on the floor one red and the other blue.

"Oh how nice of you to pack for me Mina..." something had clicked in her brain "You went through my underwear draw, didn't you?" asked an irritated Kushina.

"Ya well…. She glared at him "You look lovely today Kushi-hime, your beauty is second to nobody" complimented Minato as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while he had a perverted smile and a blush on his cheeks.

"Argh you are becoming more like that perverted baka, I swear. Well better not keep Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama waiting come on Minato-kun we need to get moving" she said with glee as she rushed passed him and out the door.

'Her mood swings are bad enough normally, imagine what it will be like when….

Minato's train of thought made him shiver. He decided it would be best to forget it until he was reminded by Kushina when it really did happen. He picked up the bags and he and the bags disappeared in a yellow flash.

Kushina was running toward the main gate where she would be reversed summoned to the land of the toads. She could see the main gate and just as she was about to stop running when a yellow flash appeared in front of her. Making her stumble backward and falling on her bum.

"Owie" said Kushina in a bit of pain as she pouted and rubbed her bum cutely.

This made Minato chuckle "I don't think ninjas are meant to saw owie Kushina-hime" laughed Minato as he put the bags down and picked her up bridal style and gently put her on her feet.

"I'm sorry are you okay Kushina-hime?" asked a concerned Minato as he placed a hand on her stomach making her blush.

"Ya I'm fine Minato-kun" said an embarrassed Kushina. "Is the baby okay?" asked Minato in an equally concerned tone. "Yes the baby's fine, ya know your over protective attitude is very cute but it is a bit pedantic ya know" said Kushina as she kissed him on the cheek. "Come on sexy we have a toad express to catch" giggled Kushina as she walked in front of him toward the gate which was in plain sight.

A puff of smoke revealed lord Fukasaku and lady Shima in all their toady glory. The both wore capes. Lord Fukasaku had a black cape with a pointed collar he was the colour green. And had a white Mohawk. Lady Shima wore a similar cloack but the collar was square. She was the colour purple with a white under belly and had curly purple hair. They were riding an odd looking toad that had what looked like a pillow on top and had a long tail.

They both walked up to the toad lords and both bowed respectfully.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Minato-chan" laughed Shima as the teasing had already begun.

"I hear along the grapevine that um….you have been quite busy haaaaaaa Minato-chan" laughed Fukasaku with a mischievous grin.

"Ha ha everyone is a comedian, Fukasaku-senpai is this gonna be a regular thing or have you matured passed the age of fifteen since the last time I saw you" laughed Minato.

Both of them answered with a simultaneous "NOPE" making everyone giggle.

"You ready ta go Minato-chan?" asked Fukasaku.

"Nope we still have three more people coming" stated Kushina as she looked around with her hand on her forehead. "Ah look there is Karin….and Kakashi…..holding hands…..what the fuck….do you know about this Minato?" asked an irritated Kushina being kept in the dark about her apprentices new interest so to speak.

"I swear I didn't know about this…..you see Kushina I haven't seen Kakashi in a few days and I don't think you've seen Karin….we have kinda been in our own little world" chuckled Minato.

Karin and Kakashi then walked up to them hand in hand. "Um hi" was all that Kakashi said. Kushina released a bit of killing intent. Kakashi got the message rather quickly that he wasn't welcome.

Minato used the **Harishin no Jutsu** to teleport next to Kakashi and leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Kid if you like the way your balls look right now I suggest that you get out of here...NOW!" said Minato rather loudly. As Kakashi really became urgent he jumped right in front of Karin and had sum how had pulled down his mask he lent in and pulled her glasses away and kissed her on her supple red ruby lips. Karin wasn't ready for it and was currently leaning backward with her hands undeneath Kakashi's to her sides. She was as stiff as a board but was as alert as a bat at night and the sensation was making her cheeks burn and her stomach flutter. He slowly pulled back the feeling lingering on both of their red lips.

"I'll write'cha Karin-chan" said Kakashi really quickly as he **Shusined** away.

Making Kushina growl.

'Only five years and I can get my hands on that little shit.' thought Kushina manically.

"Tsunade-baachan" screamed Minato as he rushed passed the two toad to see his baachan riding a top a slug the slug disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Minato-chan" exclaimed a stunned Tsunade.

As Minato hugged her close Minato started the hug above her but when Tsunade's mothering instincts kicked in and pulled him down to her breasts this action made Kushina a bit uncomfortable. Her babies were by no means small, D cup to be exact. Borderline double D and the were perky due to her being an Uzumaki clans woman she had an excellent bust, sexy curves and perfect child bearing hips. But Tsuande's twins were about one hundred and three centimeters. (A/N Actual fact in the anime look on the wiki hahahaa)

Shizune-nee" exclaimed Minato again as she hugged the woman behind Tsunade she returned the hug and the exchanged pleasentaries.

"What's up Minato-kun, finally get laid" laughed Shizune.

"Hey, hey that's tough Shizune-nee, just because you don't have a boy... He wasn't able to finish his sentence, being interrupted by a very hostile growl will do that.

She rubbed his hair affectionately as they all then turned to the two elder toads.

"Now we are ready" laughed Minato.

"Finally here we go" exclaimed Fukasaku as he slammed his hand on the back of the toad and all of them and their bags disappeared.

**(Timeskip eight and a half months later)**

Kushina lied on her side like she almost always did however normally when she would sleep facing her husband however since she was only a week away from her due date met she slept with her back to her husband and a pillow under her stomach. To support her now really big tummy. Minato moved ever closer to his now wife and unborn child. That's right they had gotten married it was a simple ceremony but it was really personal. Kushina had decided that she wanted a wedding before she began to show. Minato moved even closer her bare skin touched hers making her shiver. Even in his sleep he naturally wanted to protect them. He placed one hand around Kushina just below her breasts and another on her stomach.

"You know I really should thank you Minato-kun." said Kushina to her sleeping husband "You have dealt with a lot of shit during this whole thing, no idea how you kept your sanity" she giggled quietly to herself.

**Flashback a month into the pregnancy.**

"This sucks." said Kushina as she threw up again into the toilet, almost every morning started with a trip to the bathroom to throw up whatever was left over in her stomach from the night before. It was tidus and throwing up wasn't exactly her favourite pass time.

"I guess the idea that Kurama's healing chakra may help you with this was wrong." said Minato as he held his wife's slightly longer hair back. Her hair which normally stopped around her shoulders now reached her shoulder blades.

"Ya, we were wrong about that one." said Kushina as she looked up again with a little ramen on her lip she smiled but quickly returned back to the toliet as she threw up again as her husband rubbed her back. Whispering comforting words in her ear.

**End Flashback**

The morning sickness was pretty much never ending each morning she had to deal with it, it didn't pass until almost three months into the ordeal, I mean pregnancy haha silly me. However by then the carving for food that she normally didn't like to eat. In some ways it was funny.

**Flashback three months in.**

"Kushina-chan, I am back." said Minato as he walked through the doors of the house. For a week Minato had been gone he had been training to use sage mode like Jiraya but Fukasaku didn't think that it was for him.

"I'm in here." answered Kushina as Minato walked into the kitchen to see Kushina sitting at the table with two large bowels of food in front of her.

"Is that tuna ramen?" asked Minato

"Ya." said Kushina

"But you don't really care for that." said Minato "The only reason why you eat tuna is because I like it." said Minato

"Blame our child" said Kushina as she took a large bite of food shoveling the fishy noodles into her mouth"I have been craving it. Sooooooooo much it's ridiculous"

"I have a feeling that your love of ramen noodles is genetic." laughed Minato as he went to take some. Only to have Kushina pull it away and glare at him.

"Get your own." said Kushina as Minato walked toward the oven and got himself some. He sat down across from his wife and took a bite; his eyes began to water as he put his fork down.

"Wow….that is hot…what did you put in that?" asked Minato.

"Some Jalepinos and a lot of hot sauce." answered Kushina as she took another bit.

"Wow…Tsunade wasn't wrong when she said your taste buds would shift." said Minato as he noticed that the second bowel in front of his wife was full of ice cream. With chocolate topping all over it and one hundreds and thousands

**End Flashback**

"I think this is the only time in a women's life when she is ok with gaining weight." said Kushina as she put her hand on her stomach. However among the craziness of pregnancy their where a lot of golden moments. That she would never forget.

**Flashback Two and half months in.**

Minato stood beside his wife who sat on the table.

"Alright are you two ready to see your little gaki?" asked Tsunade with a joyful smile as she got the ultrasound machine ready.

"Ya." said Kushina as Tsunade started the machine, instantly Minato and Kushina turned to look at the screen as the burry image of a baby appeared on the screen, their baby.

"Wow." said Minato as he looked at the small figure.

"Well the baby looks about the right size for its age." said Tsunade as she studied the screen. "If you want to know, I can tell you what sex your little gaki is likely to be."

Kushina and Minato looked at each other before nodding their heads eagerly making Tsunade giggle.

"Alright baachan tell us." said Minato

Tsunade studied the screen closely"Looks like you are having a boy" said Tsunade with glee.

Minato pulled Kushina in closer "Were gonna have a boy Kushi-chan, I'm so happy ahaha I'm going to be a father" said Minato happily as he hugged Kushina closer and bringing her to his chest making her shed a tear or two.

'I don't know who is more excited, baka, sigh but you're my baka Minato-koi' thought a happy and content Kushina as she closed her eyes and let his smell bring her into serenity.

Tsunade looked on from the side qt the heart warming family moment in front of her. After about ten seconds her trademark evil grin apperaed on her face and she pulled out the camera from nowhere and took a few quick snaps.

Making Kushina and Minato groan and then laugh.

**End Flashback**

That meant they could start preparing a nursery for their little boy. They had decided that to move the main crib into their room at first so that they could take care of than during the night. Next came the process of picking a name and godparents.

**Flashback-six months into the pregnancy**

"So you want me to be the God mother to the little girl?" asked Tsunade as she sat in the makeshift Namikaze living room. Kushina sat on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table her hand on her growing stomach.

"Ya, Minato is asking Jiraya to be the godfather." said Kushina.

"Ah..so when in the world will you tell me the names you and Minato picked out?"

"Sorry." said Kushina with a grin waving her finger "But only people who know the names is Minato, Jiraya and myself.

**End Flashback**

Kushina smiled at the memory but she put her hand on her stomach just at the right time to feel the baby kick "You are your father's son." laughed Kushina as she placed her hand on her stomach.

**Flashback -7 and a half months**

"I am telling you Tsunade, he is driving me up the wall." answered Kushina as she sat with her mid wife on the patio. It was Minato's last training session before their baby would be born. Minato had asked Tsunade to stay with Kushina during the week he was gone. "He is not letting me do anything."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade in a curious tone Minato was awfully lazy.

"I mean, he makes all the meals he can't cook and does all the choirs, he can't clean. If I try to even pick up a load of laundry he freaks out." said Kushina "All I am doing is sitting around and reading….I'm so bored ya know" said Kushina as she humphed.

"Sounds like first time father symptoms." answered Tsuande

"What?" asked Kushina

"It is something I learned when I first started treating pregnant women" said Tsuande "Basically Minato like most new fathers feels that he has to do everything possible to protect his wife and his unborn kids. Think about it this way, what where the four things Minato always wanted?"

"To be married to me, to have the village accept him and to become a strong Hokage." answered Kushina before stopping and looking at her stomach "And to have a family."

"Does that answer the question about why he is acting that way?" asked Tsuande "You are carrying his family and his legacy, something he always wanted and no matter how powerful he became he could never get alone."

"I think I understand." said Kushina.

**End Flashback**

Kushina slowly began to close her eyes again when she suddenly felt a slight pain in her belly.

"Minato." said Kushina when she got no answer she elbowed him in the gut "MINATO WAKE UP YOU BAKA, YOU'RE SO LAZY YA KNOW!"

"What is it?" asked the still half asleep Minato.

"My water just broke." answered Kushina as suddenly Minato eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he sat up in bed.

"Are you sure?" asked Minato

"Ya, I am sure. How the hell could I not be sure honestly, you can be such a baka ya know" answered Kushina as she sat up in bed. "Now don't panic grab what we planned and lets head to the room where we planned and you go get Tsunade" said Kushina as she stood up and began marching toward the room ready to meet her baby boy

"Alright." said Minato as he fallowed his wife's lead.

Wohoo ya guys sorry I can't include the songs ya know but ya know it's all still good hahahahaha anyways please review guys I really love hearing from ya until next time ya know.

Aj-kun


	5. Naruto Namikaze is born

Yo ya yo get with the flow Aj-kun dope ass fiction writer a talky jocky, writes about a guy called Na-ru-to Uzumaki. So I'm asking ya give me a chance review at the bottom and don't give a second glance now one with my chapter, dance. Yaaaaaa

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

"Push Kushina-hime, push" yelled Minato as he held his wife's hand which wasn't the smartest thing to do hold and Uzumaki woman's hand when she was distressed.

While the other was placed on her belly a very complicated seal in black appeared on her stomach. Minato grunted at the nine tails as he was trying to escape. He pushed more chakra into the seal as the Nine tails tried to make his escape.

'If that's the way you wanna play it, bring it on' thought a determined Minato as he closed his eyes and appeared in front of the cage.

**'You, Yondamie Hokage why are you interfering I have waited for ever for that infernal red head to finally birth this child. I finally have my chance of escaping but you stand in my way. WHHHHYYYYY?!' asked an enraged Kyuubi.**

Minato's figure hovered above the seal he placed his hand on it. Kyuubi's eyes widened was he going to release the seal.

He ripped the piece of paper off that had the kanji for **Seal** on it, letting it fall to the floor. Minato pulsed chakra into his finger. He surveyed the seal that he had created when Kushina told him that she had the Kyuubi sealed inside her. He tightened the seal for her. He had been a frequent visitor to the Kyuubi for a few years now.

The seal was quite complicated it looked like an Uzumaki swirl, it was metal and in the swirls path the intervals of movement where stopped by a small key hole. So when Kushina tells him the seal is weakening he get knows that an interval of the swirl has disappeared, being unlocked if you will.

Minato grunted as he channeled more chakra to his finger and he poked it right in the hole in the middle of the swirl it was a key hole-like shape the gaps in the seal began to glow and the seal that was once unraveling retracted back to where it was meant to be. It know looked like an Uzumaki swirl not a bad drawing of a snail.

Kushina's chakra chains came out of the wet ground and through the bars subduing the beast. The seal was back to its original state. When Minato's work was done he retracted his finger and a new chakra paper seal reappeared. Making the Kyuubi growl in annoyance.

"Ha this hurts, ya know" she screamed out again in pain. "Ah what the hell are you doing in there brat" she screamed out again.

"Come on Kushina-chan, you can do it" encouraged Tsunade as she was on her knees at Kushina's opening.

"Ah you little brat, what are you doing in there, you come out….RIGHT KNOW" screamed Kushina.

"Kushi-hime that won't….WHAT THE FUCK. That actually worked, the contractions are becoming even closer together, alright Kushina-chan, when the next contraction comes give it all you got" encouraged Tsunade still I complete shock at the baby's behavior Kushina really would keep the brat in line, she would make an excellent mother.

"AH…AH…AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Kushina effectively braking Minato's hand like it was a lamb bone that had been in a crock pot all day.

Minato grunted in pain and bit his lip to stifle his scream of pain. "Come on Kushina-chan you can do it" yelled Minato.

Minato's words of encouragement gave Kushina new strength she gritted her teeth.

"Now Kushina!" yelled Tsunade.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Kushina in pain as she squeezed Minato's broken hand even harder effectively shattering the bones in his hands but Minato still wouldn't succumb to his pain he was to trying to suppress the Kyuubi.

(Back in Kushina's mindscape)

"Sorry Kyuubi-chan, but this is it. But I promise, I will do right by you, you will be free, one day. I'm working on it right so don't worry, oh and ah. I know that you're a girl" chuckled Minato as he put his hand on the seal one last time it glowed white around the edges.

"I've figured out a way to alter your accommodations, have fun. Kyu-bii-chaaaaannn" chuckled Minato as a bright flash erupted from the seal and Kushina's mindscape was never the same again.

**'Minato! What have you….**

**(Back in the delivery room)**

Tsunade and Minato were on each of Minato's side as she was ready to expel her womb. "DAMN YOU MINATO...YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Kushina is yelling in agony as his hand is crushed by his wife with inhuman strength. He reinforced his hand with chakra as he stroked Kushina's face as he coached her breathing.

Tsunade was in front of Kushina's vagina as she started to push the baby out. "Come on Kushina-chan, push!" Yelled Tsunade.

Every time she exhaled a breath, and the baby was slowly coming out. "Come-on Kushina-chan, the head is already out, just a few more seconds." Kushina gritted her teeth in pain as she gave the rest of her strength into one push, and in just a flash, Senju Naruto was born, and landed directly into his great grandma's arms. Mito was ecstatic as she looked down at the new-born; it truly was a miracle of life.

"Whhhaaaaaaa", came a wail, and then a boy with bright beautiful blue eyes came into view of Minato. To say Minato was happy would be a major understatement, it was the first time he saw his own son, and he immediately fell in love with the crying bundle. His eyes lighting up.

'He looks like me, but he has Kushi-chan's face' thought an ecstatic Minato.

The baby was a healthy little boy, Tsunade noticed that the baby weighed about eight pounds, and based on his loud cries, he had a very powerful set of lungs. No doubt his mother's genes were strong in him.

"L-Let me s-see him..." said an out of breath Kushina as tears of joy runned down his face.

Smiling, Tsunade wrapped the little bundle in a little blue blanket and brought him to his mother. Right when Tsunade handed over the crying babe over to Kushina, the baby stopped crying, and looked up at his mother with his big blue eyes. Kushina's joy was overflowing she held her son close to her face, planting a few kisses on his face.

"I've been waiting to meet you….Naruto" said Kushina with the biggest grin on her face as she looked down affectionately at her son.

Minato kneeled down near his wife and son and wrapped his arm around his family. He kissed Kushina on the lips lovingly and whispered in her ear, with a few tears of joy "Thank you Kushina-hime..."

Kushina kissed her husband back and caressed his battered hand with a regrettable expression, after all she did completely crush his hand.

"Here Minato-chan" said Tsunade as she lovingly took his hand from Kushina's. Here hand immediately

Minato waved it off by hugging Kushina and Naruto together lovingly, very happy that he finally have a family of his own. He would have his very own legacy. He would teach his son all his jutsu, he already decided that he would be the nice parent and let Kushina deal with all eating of vegetables and the dentist. He would deal with the girl problems and be the nice parent that lets you eat ice cream instead of dinner. He was an expert at goofing off and ways to deal with girls, what with him being the heart throb of Konoha

Tsunade also had tears streaming down her face, she was very happy that Kushina finally has a happy family of her own. Taking a camera out of nowhere as she always did, she kept it for special occasions; she quickly took dozens of pictures of the new family.

"I love you Minato Namikaze" said a loving Kushina as she brought a sleeping Naruto up to her ample chest.

Minato wrapped his arms around them both Kushina leaned into his chest inhaling his scent deeply.

"I love you to Kushina Namikaze" said Minato as equally lovingly.

**(3 months later)**

"Hehehehe...bah, bah, bah. Ha, ha, ha" said little Naruto as he clapped his little hands together. He sat in his high chair next to Karin and Karin and Kushina. Kushina poked his face again making him clap again he reached out toward his mummy.

Kushina's hair apparently attracted the attention of Naruto as he began to reach out for it. Kushina giggled when she managed to catch him and lean in so he could have a better feel. Karin was a bit worried and attempted to stop Naruto because she was afraid that he would pull Kushina's hair, but to her surprise Naruto grabbed her hair and began to play with it.

"Wow Kushina-sensei, otouto and you are so cute" squealed Karin.

Naruto intertwined Kushina's red locks around his small fingers, he had always found the shade of red to be really pretty and enticing.

"It's funny really only Minato and I can understand him, he really is quite adamant when he wants something" giggled Kushina as she poked Naruto's belly making him giggle and squeal.

"How do you do that, he just makes a noise and you or Minato-sama just know what exactly he wants, I didn't know that you could get fluent in baby in three months" said a weirded out Karin.

"Well it really is a mother thing, one day, my little Kari-chan you will know as well" chirped Kushina as she poked Naruto on the nose making him clap his hands together trying to catch Kushina's.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba" giggled Naruto.

Kushina giggled again when Naruto heard the door unlock he looked over to the door to see Minato and Jiraya walk in.

"I'm telling ya kid that is quite the challenge I'm sure K...

"Ba, ba, ba, ba" giggled Naruto as he lifted his hands up at Minato who chuckled at his son's behaviour.

Minato took off his Hokage jacket and his jonin vest and began to walk over to Kushina, Karin and Naruto much to Naruto's joy.

"Who is that Naru-chan, who's that" cooed Kushina as she pointed to Minato who was grinning up a storm.

Minato came over and lifted Naruto up out of his high chair he lifted him up over his head and began swinging him around.

"Weeeeee Naruto-chan weeeeeee" cooed Minato as he made airplane noises.

Minato then bought Naruto to his chest and a small cute yawn escaped Naruto's lips. He snuggled into Minato's chest for warmth and closed his eyes falling asleep just like that.

Karin wasn't really paying attention just staring at Naruto trying to analyse his behaviour. She didn't get much, wait a yawn.

"HE"S TIRED" she screamed the loud high pitched screech made a certain someone upset.

"Whaaaaaaa" wailed Naruto, Minato glared at Karin but it was a playful grin that made Karin blush out of embarrassment at making her little brother cry.

"Yep well done Karin" giggled Kushina. Naruto let out another high pitched wail.

"Okay come on Naru-chan, bed time" said Kushina as she walked over to Minato, Minato gently handed her his pride and joy and watch them walk of into Naruto's bedroom.

"Nice one Karin" chuckled Jiraya.

"AH SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH YOU STUPID PERVERT, I HOPE TSUNADE-SAMA CHOPS OF YOUR SMALL WRINKLY OLD BALLS" screamed Karin as she angrily walked over to Jiraya, Jiraya moved his hands and wagged them in a defensive fashion waiting for the pain. But the Toad Sage made one fatal error that may have caused his sperm count to lessen immensely lesson. He closed his eyes.

Karin nailed him with her boot square in the nuts.

Jiraya toppled to the floor holding HIS pride a joy, he may not take so much pride in them now, ya know them being so horrible deformed now, like a pancake that wasn't cooked enough being lifted up out of the pan but it breaks off on the spatula. The same principle applies but to poor Jiraya Jr.

Karin stormed off out of the house back to her makeshift house outside the Namikaze residence. "Oh shit my sides it hurts ahahahahha. Y-Y-you ahhahaahahaa K-Karin AHAHAHA Minato was rolling around on the floor with the pain of laughter. Jiraya was rolling in pain.

The sun was setting over Mount Myoboku and a certain little baby blonde was also settling in for the night Minato walked in to see Kushina kissing Naruto on the forehead he walked over and kissed him on the same spot the both smiled at their child. Hyperactive by day, sleeping little angel by night.

The both walked over to their bed across the room and layed down for the night both of them stripping naked, they both found it just more comfortable. Kushina and Minato didn't say anything, nothing needed to be said it was perfect. And as soon as Kushina's head hit Minato's bare chest she was out like a light in a power outage.

Kushina found herself having a weird dream she woke up in a weird world it wasn't the sewer that she was used to when she normally had (Conscious dreams) She rubbed her eyes to see that she was in a very large wooden house complete with a staircase and furniture a fire place, tv, a lovely view overlooking a pool of lava.

She suddenly heard footsteps and looked up at the stair case to see a beautiful woman with long red hair and red slitted eyes walking down the wooden case. She wore a dress that made Kushina blush in embarrassment, it really wasn't something you wear in public. She wore black boots that went up to knee length. She wore a red battle dress that intertwined along her back and the fabric just covered her nipples the rest of the breast was in plain view. She had five long bits of fabric that came out on all angles at the bottom of her dress.

Kushina was about to open her mouth when...

"Before you revert back to that annoying brat you used to be, and start yelling, I'm going to answer most of your questions now. So shut your mouth little Kushi-chan" She said in a low, husky voice that had all the intimidating and stern qualities that Tsunade's had.

"Yes, I'm a female, yes I can assume a human form, I had no reason to do so before, and yes I'm aware of what I'm wearing. I thought this might be a good way to get your attention." She smirked at her blush.

"Yes this is not the sewer that your used to it really is more befitting the queen of all Bijuu don't you think" she smirk at how cool she sounded right now "As for the reason you're here, you now have responsibilities that you are not anywhere near ready for; responsibilities that I doubt Tsunade could even begin to teach you. I'm going to teach you to care for your child; interrupt, and you will regret it. I will not have that baby, my vessel's baby, come to harm because you don't know what you're doing. By the way, I want to meet my little grand kit sometime." Kushina raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes I know that Tsunade has given you an ample amount of lessons but my young hime, your child is very different. The children of Jinchuricki usually inherit some qualities from there vessel's tailed beast. I'm not sure when these changes will occur but Kushina-kit he will eventually change my guess is when he hits puberty"

she went on as she came down the stairs and took Kushina's hand and sat her down on the long red couch she sat in the arm chair across from her the fire place was ablaze and a coffee table separated them. Kushina just decided to listen if it involved her Naru-chan she would do anything for him. So she just decided to take it all in. Kyuubi then continued "I may be an evil bitch at times, but I still have a thing for children like any other woman." She said. "You'll also find that demons hold a greater regard for little ones than you humans do. We really are way more protective, if you are male in the demon world and you are trying to find a mate getting through the female's mother is quite a challenge."

She smirked again at how Kushina was now giving her, her undivided attention "Okay, we've gotten off subject, time to get you learned up. Welcome to Fox Kit Care 101."

And so, using the convenience of the delayed time of the subconscious, Kushina learned the ins and outs of Kit care. When it was all over, he continued to stare at the woman dumbfounded. Throughout that entire process, one thought just kept nagging at the back of her mind.

'How did I end up with two mid wife's, like honestly I don't need another person nagging me ya know' though a very deflated Kushina at the prospect of another mid wife.

A second later she bristled, feeling a pair of eyes on her. Poor Kushina had been blind-sided by a piece of fabric off the vixen in human form's dress. She truly was a specimen worthy of Ero-Sennin's novels.

"Look brat don't be miss guided by my offerings of knowledge, I'm simply enjoying the prospect of a Kit." She said. "I will not have my grandkit become a weakling, even if he is half human." That statement just brought a whole host of other questions for Kushina, but she doubted he'd get any answers. "This is also a matter of yours we need to fix. Not only are you ill equipped to protect yourself should the stronger members of Akatsuki come after you, but your child is also in danger because of your inadequacies." She gave her a strong glare. "No matter what you say, you still need to learn to control my chakra. While I agree that you shouldn't become dependent upon it, you may need it at some point when your own strength isn't enough."

"No, look Kyu if I can't do it on my own, then it's not worth doing." argued Kushina, the ever stubborn Uzumaki.

"Look brat, I don't care about your foolish pride, I'm thinking about the baby." Kyuubi growled. "As long as demonic chakra can influence you negatively, then your baby is in danger. The baby has just enough power right now to do some serious damage. But the good news is that he can never harm you or your mate. Don't bother, it's a demon thing. Look the pup will learn to control his power on his own put until then all you need to know is what I've just told you"

"Just why the hell are you so obsessed anyway?" Kushina asked. "I understand what you're saying about your chakra, but why the hell is it such a big thing to you?" Kyuubi deflated a bit, but her voice was still hard as nails.

"That child is not only Minato's heir but mine as well when he is ready he will inhert my kingdom, and I won't let that baby be harmed because you wanted to be a stubborn bitch." She answered.

"And yes I have a kingdom, what I've lived for thousands of years you think I haven't gathered followers, land. I am the most power Bijuu, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of the Bijuu, that sorta gives you some merit in the world of summoning foxes." Explained Kyuubi

"You and Minato may have had a hand in creating this baby, but it also holds a strong connection to me; it's scent says that much alone." Kyuubi gave him a hard look. "The safety of that baby is more important to me than yours or mine, my little grandkit is the most precious thing ever in my eyes. Isn't that your ninja way Kushina, to protect those precious to you with all your power" Kushina could do nothing but nod. This was the first time he'd ever seen the fox protective of anything but its own existence. After few moments, Kushina nodded and gave Kyuubi a strong look of her own.

"I will, I will take your help and I will learn how to control your power for my little Naru-chan" said a determined Kushina.

"Great but that will have to wait for another time, our time is up. Oh and ah one last thing" Kyuubi paused for a second. "You learning how to control my powers is more for the pup's benefit, it's so you can help him with his own demonic powers, he will truly be the most power in your world and mine. And the names Kyoumi" Said Kyoumi with a smile as the connection cut off.

For You

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

Well wow I guess that was a lot to take in but never the less I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It's going to get pretty awesome from here on out. I really hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please Review

Until next time

Aj-kun says that Grandkit has a nice ring to it and that Kushina's strength could rival Tsunade's because she crushed Minato's hand.


	6. Baby Naruto and Jiraya never learns

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

The morning birds were chirping gleefully outside of the compound, and it woke Kushina up from her beauty sleep in Minato's strong comfortable arms. As she woke up she was surprised to find out that she managed to sleep through the entire night. As the blissful warm rays of the sun hit her in the face. Making her whine and bury her face into Minato's chest he got the message and moved over her so that she would be shielded from the sun.

Wait, the sun?

Usually either Naruto would wake her up from his crying, or Minato would have his hand in intimate areas making it impossible for her to resist her more primal urges and give into him. She was wondering about the state of her baby so she stood and walked over to his crib to check on him. She walked over to be surprised by her little bundle in the same position on his back wrapped in his little blue blanket and lightly snoring.

'My little angel' she thought lovingly as two strong arms wrapped around her small frame she leaned back and let out a soft content yip before sighing it took a few moments to register what had just come out of her mouth.

"What was that? Did you just yip?" asked Minato in bewilderment as he leaned over his wife's shoulder and rubbed his face against hers affectionately. Causing her to yip again in contentment and loving warmth.

"Is there something wrong with that? Am I not allowed to yip because I'm happy" Minato grinned and pinched her ass. Making her yip again but it was a different yip.

"Watch it dattabane yip, it has something to do with Kura. She also said that Naru-chan would also have some fox features of his own ya know" explained Kushina as she leaned back and was caught by Minato again.

"Oh so little Naru-chan is gonna grow some fox ears and a tail maybe some whisker marks" laughed Minato at the notion.

"I don't know maybe, you can't say that him having fox ears wouldn't be extremely cute" Kushina yipped in excitement.

'You might get a pair of your own Kushi-chan' resonated a voice in her head.

"WHAT!" screamed Kushina making Minato jump.

Kushina immediately covered her mouth and looked down at her month year old son. Her fears where confirmed when she saw his lip quiver.

'Oh crap' thought everyone.

"WHAAAAAAAAA" wailed baby Naruto.

Jiraya's, Tsunade's, Karin's and Shizune's eyes all shot open at the sound that they were all too familiar with.

Jiraya groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. 'You little gaki, I bet you're doing this on purpose' thought an angry Jiraya.

"Jiraya...knock...Jiraya...KNOCK...JIRAYA WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP" screamed Tsunade as slammed the door open.

"Hey hime come on I slept on the couch for a month now can't you manage a day" laughed Jiraya as he pulled the pillow off his head.

"OH mama" screeched Jiraya as she saw Jiraya in her very revealing underwear she wore a yellow G string and a yellow bra that wasn't really her size showing most of her cleavage.

"Look the kids crying echo's through the house and I can't sleep and I can't be fucked putting a silencing seal on the living room so...

She walked in the door closing it behind her she turned around and went through a series of hand seals a seal a seal appeared on the door and Naruto's crying was but a memory it was totally silent from outside noises. She climbed into bed next to Jiraya. Making him drool up a storm. His hand twitched and the other grabbed it but he was quickly losing the struggle it came closer and closer to Tsunade's...

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Tsunade groaned as she pushed him off the bed making him face plant it on the dresser. Making him grumble into the wood.

'I still have just under three months to get some titties' thougt Jiraya almost diabolically only to be bonked on the head by Tsunade.

"Not happening" said Tsunade in a calm voice.

**13 months later**

**Naruto is 1 year and 2 months old**

It was early in the evening and by this time Kushina, Karin, Shizune and Minato were sitting chatting in the living room while the sannin meet with the elder toads Karin and Kushina were sitting on either side of Naruto.

"Bah, bah, bah, bah, bah," babbled baby Naruto as he finished eating his mashed pumpkin with his fingers and got about half of it around his face and on his bib.

"Good-boy Naru-chan, you ate all your pumpkin. But you seem to get at least half it on your face and clothes, ha little man" cooed Kushina as she poked Naruto on his chubby belly she went to pick up Naruto out of his high chair and smiled at him.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma," babbled Naruto as he saw his mother coming to pick him up to which he giggled as she lifted him out of his chair.

"You're a messy little boy aren't you aren't Naru-chan," Kushina continued to coo as she looked down at her messy son who just giggled more, then put one of his fingers in his mouth to make himself look innocent and more adorable.

Minato looked over as he shoved an entire apple in his mouth.

"Ah I think you get it from your father, he has some pretty bad table manners" giggled Kushina.

"Igwhgagwgaaagwa" said Minato with a mouth full of apple.

Shizune whacked him over the head with a spatula making him spit all entire apple out.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" scolded Shizune whole reached into her white apron to get a hair tie into a ponytail to prevent it from going into the food.

She just shook her head a smiled slightly, "But you're like your father in other ways to, a real charmer when you want to be." Naruto laughed and clapped his small hands together as if agreeing with her.

This made Minato grin with pride.

"Karin ya know. I'm going into the next room to change Naru-chan out of his messy clothes; I can't have my baby looking like this ya know. Will ya please clean his high chair up and put it away?" asked Kushina as she nudged her student who was busy stuffing her face with bacon. She took one last bite of the heavenly dish and got up to reveal her in a shirt unusually large for her she didn't even bother wearing any pants as they covered her down to her mid thigh.

"Ya no problem Kushina-sensei," Karin answered.

As Kushina was changing Naruto out of his dirty clothes, she thought about when she left Konoha and when Naruto was born.

During the year, Naruto was growing up to be a very active child. He loved to play around in his play pen with his different toys and when he started crawling about three months ago he could hardly stay in the same place for too long. He was exactly like Kushina he had never ending Uzumaki energy. He would also grab anything he could get his hands on and that he could put in his mouth. As his father did when it came to food he was a good mixture of both of them. On more than one occasion, Minato and Kushina had just barely stopped Naruto from attempting to swallow pin or choking on a coin, a marble, and other small objects that would fit in his chubby little fingers.

He also had a knack for getting into trouble. Once again just like his mother the Uzumaki blood was strong in Naruto. On several occasions Naruto somehow climbed up onto a chair, table, or even a shelf whenever he saw something he wanted on them. He for some reason was drawn to Minato's special Kunai he would love to get his little hands on them. And the fathers tendency to leave them lying around didn't help.

This resulted in him nearly falling off and getting hurt each time but thankfully Kushina, Minato, Jiraya, Karin or Tsunade where able to catch him and keep him from getting hurt. Though Tsunade nearly had a heart attack each and every time it happened. Which Kushina thought was quite funny. It's not like she didn't either. It was after the second one of those incidents that one of the adults would have to be within eyesight of Naruto for their own peace of mind.

After Kushina finished changing Naruto, she lifted him up in her arms and cooed. As she bought him up to her face and wiggled her nose on his making him giggle "Now that you're nice and clean again, you're a handsome boy. Yes you are. Aren't you my little Naru-chan?" Naruto just replied by squealing in delight and clapping his hand again. And grabbed her playful making her giggle she playful placed him on the bed. And gently pulled his shirt up to reveal his chubby belly.

"Oh no Naru-chan it's the raspberry monster" giggled Kushina as she blew raspberries on Naruto's tummy making him squeal in delight at the ticklish sensation.

When she had decided that he had, had enough she pick him up off the bed and brought him up to her chest and went out to the corner of the room where there was a padded rocking chair.

She then went to sit down on a chair and began to loosen up her robes and lowered the strap to her bra to expose her left breast. She then brought Naruto up to it so that he could start feeding. After which Minato came in.

"Well lookie here my son is stealing away my wife from me, oh the horror" laughed Minato which made Kushina shake her head and giggle as well as she bought her hand to her mouth to stifle some laughter as Minato ogled her.

"What are you doing Minato?" asked Kushina.

"Well I bought you this" said Minato as he walked out in the hall way for a second and grabbed a little padded stall a couple of inches off the ground "So you can relax and put your feet up" Minato smiled at her but it turned into a mischievous grin.

Kushina knew that look all too well. "Whatever your thinking. N. O. no" said Kushina sternly. Minato threw the little stall across the room and it landed in front of the tv cabnet on the other side of the room. He grabbed the sides of the chair and pulled her across the floor boards. Luckily Naruto had sensed his daddies presence and looked up. Or he could have had a nasty shock. He dragged her in front of the tv he bent down and gently lifted her feet up. He then went over to the cabinet and handed her the remote.

"I came to make you more comfy Kushi-chan" said Minato with a grin.

Kushina looked up at him, that smile, it was, warm and above all it was sexy. She giggled at her thought pattern.

"What so funny?" chuckled Minato as he began to massage her shoulders making her moan while Naruto tried to reach up at his father making him chuckle.

It was just about five minutes after Kushina's massage and Naruto's feeding that he had put her down for a nap. They both sat in the chair and they were cuddling watch a movie which resulted in some petting.

At the opposite end of the big compound Tsunade was reading a medical book while she was sprawled out on the bed in her normal attire minus the jacket. She was talking to Karin about medical jutsu and about with her chakra control she could study under her to be a medical nin. Suddenly an 'assassin' made his way into the door under the cover of darkness the 'assassin' came through the open window that was next to her. With Tsunade so engrossed in the conversation with Karin trying to get her into medical ninjutsu, both of them failed to notice the 'assassin' When the 'assassin' saw Tsunade's current manifestation and what she was doing he suddenly let out a large cry.

Tsunade moved a bit and pushed her boobs up readjusting them into the position she liked her 'babies' in making them jiggle and bounce up and down.

"WOHHOOHHHOOOOOOOO!"

After which the 'assassin' was sent across the room by a massive nosebleed and hit the wall hard knocking the 'assassin' out.

When the two women heard the cry and the thud of the 'assassin hitting the wall, they both had their shinobi battle instincts kicked in. Tsunade jumped off the bed and charged chakra into her hands, while Shizune went into an offensive stance with a kunai out and ready.

When the two women looked over at the unconscious "intruder", Tsunade growled under her breath angrily and began muttering curses upon seeing whom their guest was.

'That old, stupid…..persistent….annoying….

Said "assassin" was twitching a little with blood coming from his nose and a very perverted smile on his face and drool coming from his mouth.

"Of all of people and of all times," Tsunade said sourly as her right eye twitched several times, "HE had to show up unannounced! I thought he was off gallivanting with the closet perv Fukasaku" said Tsunade angrily.

"Jiraiya-sama," Karin said a bit worriedly as she went over to the now unconscious Toad Hermit.

"Ah….

Tsunade face palmed.

Karin just nodded in acknowledgment and went into the kitchen to get a few things to treat the Toad Hermit while Tsunade pulled him onto the bed.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

After Jiraiya had regained consciousness and his composure, long after Tsunade had fully fixed her robes, or 'babies'

Tsunade was sitting at a table across from her bed. He was smiling as he looked at them since the memory of Tsunade sprawled out on the bed with her robe loosely hanging over her curvy frame was still fresh on his mind.

"What do you want pervert?" Tsunade inquired with a slight frown. She was still a bit annoyed with him for arriving unannounced in the way he did. In her room.

"Can't a man come every now and then to visit his lovely teammate whom he loves very, very much?" asked the smiling sage.

"Not in the way you do, baka" Tsunade deadpanned.

"Ah! Hime, don't say that you make me feel unwanted. I can tell that you love the attention I give you" said Jiraya with a knowing smirk.

Tsunade cocked her head and blushed red with embarrassment her was dead on.

"Well, m-maybe a l-little" said Tsunade she couldn't believe that he was doing this to her.

Besides if I had announced my arrival then I wouldn't have been treated with the heavenly sight that I saw not long ago, ya know the sight of you sprawled out on the bed" Jiraiya replied grinning like no tomorrow.

"Man I envy Minato's fortune you adopting him when he was baby…lucky" giggled Jiraya

Tsunade frowned and snarled at Jiraiya not missing the perverted meanings behind his statements while Karin looked at the older man in disgust.

Jiraiya just chuckled nervously and decided to change the subject as to why he was really here.

**Four in the morning**

Tsunade was sleeping peacefully in her room but something interrupted her beauty sleep she got the urge to tinkle.

Going over to the bathroom, Tsunade opened the door and did her business she came out with and sighed in relaxation.

Oh did I mention that she was wearing a very, very tight top. And when she moved to stretch he 'babies' slipped out of her night dress. Making her go red in embarrassment, she quickly put them back in. she heard a small giggle from outside her window.

'That old perverted bastard' thought an angry Tsunade.

As the 'assassin' was making his way towards the window, he then felt an extreme bloodlust approaching and coming from behind him as well as the sickening cracking of knuckles that became infamous whenever Tsunade was about to dish out pain a lot of pain indeed.

'Son of a bitch' thought Jiraya ' I am so dead' and dead he most certaintly was.

As he fearfully and slowly turned his head, he conjured up a last ditch effort plan to save himself with puppy dog-eyes and pretend weeping, "Het there hime-chan funny seeing you out this early…"

Sadly it did not work and Tsunade sent him soaring out the open window where she quickly followed after him.

The same small figure came crashing hard into the ground, forming a crater in it. he landed next to massive lake in the middle of the land of the toads. He was in seviere pain to say the least. He felt several of his bones break and was sore all over.

"…Oooooooww…," Jiraiya mourned.

"…So close…Damn that stupid giggle I get! I was just a few seconds away from Paradise…the jackpot the ultimate research it would have been my best book…"

But before Jiraiya could finish what he was saying he suddenly felt a dark shadow hovering over him as well as a familiar bloodlust and killer intent on him again.

'Oh fuck my life'

He slowly and fearfully turned around and was again faced with Tsunade who had a sadistically sweet smile on her face again.

"You didn't think that you would get off, without a few reminders of why you don't I repeat don't use me for your research" said Tsunade as she hovered over him.

As she came closer to him, Jiraiya could only whisper,

"Please show some compassion."

But sadly for the Toad Hermit there would be none

For about ten minutes, terrifying screams of pain and abject misery could be heard by all who were still awake.

- (Several miles away) -

Kushina and Minato were both naked and panting as they looked out the window to see a shooting star.

"Look, it's a shooting star oh you wanna make a wish there so pretty ya know." Said Kushina as she cuddled up to Minato for warmth.

"Kushina-hime, since when do shooting stars scream in terror and pain" said Minato with a smile.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..

**Meanwhile back at the lake**

A very pissed off Tsunade was standing outside the first crater Jiraiya landed in and looking up at the night sky.

"Damn stupid old cane toaded freak," Tsunade stated.

"I just might kill him if he pulls that stunt again."

**Back in Kushina and Minato's room**

"Idiot" both of them said they both looked at each other and smiled which turned into full blown laughter.

For You

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

Ya ya guys there ya go another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this so guys please REVIEW please don't make it a few cos Aj-kun is countin on you ya.

Aj-kun says that Jiraya will never learn that's why we love him.


	7. First Words and Fox Parts

Hey what's up my readers, hope ya enjoying my awesome story. Wonder how much reviews I'll get. (HINT HINT) Please REVIEW guys. Oh and don't expect an update for a little bit two weeks tops. Got exams here in the land down under. So enjoy read and review hopefully there will be more than a few. Ya yo here we go flowwwwwww.

Blue Bird

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

_One month later_

A month after Jiraiya had come up with his brilliant but failed attempt to grope Tsunade's babies, things settled down again. Well if ya didn't count the young hyperactive Namikaze with the energy that would put all of the Uzumakis before him to shame. Jiraya, Tsunade and Shizune would baby sit for Minato and Kushina when they were training. Hell even Karin gave it a shot when she was supervised. But baby Naruto preferred his Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Jiraya-ojisan, Shizune-neechan and his Tsunade-baachan over her. Because she was so impatient and couldn't change a diaper to save her life.

One time they all had to go to a meeting with the toad bosses and the grand elder toad to discuss their lodgings. While they were all gone something interesting happened. That was caught by Jiraya and Karin.

Karin was left alone with little Naruto for a couple of hours much to the dismay of them both. Karin tried everything to stop him from crying. Funny faces, toys, food, changed his diaper, rattle, tv hell she even tried physical comedy hitting herself in the face. Which caused a brief moment of silence until Naruto knocked his bottle of his high chair making a mess everywhere causing him to start, again.

Lucky for her Jiraya came home early due to his good standing with the elders he opened the door to see a crying Naruto sat up on Karin's lap will she tried to coo him to stop. It was only after seeing his Jiraya-ojisan that he stopped.

He began kicking up a fuss and lifting his arms in the reaching for Jiraya and giggled when he looked down at him.

"Aw Naru-chan, you weren't giving Karin-chan a hard time were you" chuckled Jiraya making Karin pout as Jiraya knelt down bending his knees making him eye level with Naruto.

Jiraya chuckled and blew gently on Naruto's face making him squeal in delight. He began reaching for Jiraya much to Karin's never ending happiness. Jiraya lifted little Naruto up off Karin's lap and brought him up to his face.

He began blowing raspberries on Naruto's cheek making him squeal.

"Ha, ba, ba, ba yip" squealed Naruto.

Wait, yip.

"Naru-chan what noise did you just make?" Jiraya asked the baby expecting an answer.

Which made Karin raise an eyebrow.

'Like he can understand, he's just a little baby' thought a skeptical Karin.

"Ba, ba, yip" squealed Naruto again making Jiraya chuckle and lift him in the air.

'What the fuck, is there another language I don't know about' thought Karin she decided to speak her mind "How did you get him to understand you, he just babbled and then yipped, kinda like a…..fox"

"Me and Naru-chan share a special bond Kari-chan, you'll understand when you and Kakashi have kids" laughed Jiraya making Karin blush and pout. "I wonder what Kyu-chan's chakra did to him when he was still in Kushi-chan's belly" said Jiraya as he pulled Naruto to his chest.

"Mind if I take over, I'd like some quality time with my grandchild if he don't mind" stated Jiraya.

"Alright I'm going to practice some medical ninjutsu, oh and you know the drill….

Karin pointed her finger accusingly at Jiraya and walked away to a different part in the compound. Naruto looked up at Jiraya and smiled.

"I bet you cried on purpose" giggled Jiraya.

Naruto gave him a smirk that reminded him of his mother.

"You little devil you" cooed Jiraya as he began tickling Naruto which made him squeal in delight.

The women agreed to allow Jiraiya to baby-sit on the condition that he not try and corrupt Naruto into becoming a pervert like him under the threat of castration and disembowelment with dull kunai and bare hands.

That was the drill and the threat that was made to Jiraya every time he baby sat. He had to say only Tsunade or Kushina could make him really believe in the treat Minato and Shizune were a bunch of softies.

It was after a long day and an even longer meeting. Minato was trying to negotiate more food for Shima stating that he needed the nutrition and that married life and a baby was very stressful on his body. Pissing Kushina off, she was not that difficult…right.

When Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina and Minato walked through the door they saw a sight that warmed their hearts.

The baby was playing with three small summon toads that Jiraiya had summoned for Naruto to play with which Naruto loved doing since he would waddle after the toads as they hop around the room with him trying to catch them. He was crawling around on the floor pouncing at them narrowly missing them. Naruto lifted his little nose to the air and sniffed lightly he turned around to see his mother and father at the door with his guardians.

When Naruto saw his mother and father he squealed happy and waddle over to them mother to hug her and as he went over to her he hugged her leg and said

"Mama, mama, yip"

Which surprised everyone in the room since they did not expect Naruto to be speak this way for few a more months. Since he had shown no real signs of trying to speak other than babbling

Kushina then picked up Naruto and asked

"What did you say Naru-chan?"

"Mama yip" repeated the blond baby.

This caused her to hug and cry in joy for her son at speaking his first real word.

"What a smart boy you are Naru-chan you only started walking a few weeks ago and now you're starting to talk. You are so smart, just like your daddy" giggled Kushina as she held him up to Minato who took him.

"Naru-chan you are such a smart boy, can you say dada?" asked Minato with a hopeful smile.

"Da…Da….

"Come on you can do it, dada"

"Dada" giggled Naruto as he squealed when his father shook up a bit.

"Such a smart boy, you really are your father's son, right Naru-chan" laughed Minato.

"Dada yip" giggled Naruto.

Then everyone had a go.

"Naruto can you say Hakubo? Can you? Little Naru-kun" asked Shizune as she gained Naruto attention.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan," laughed Naruto as he bounced up and down in his father's arms.

"I doubt you'd get any better than that Shizune," Tsunade chuckled.

"Oh well I guess Nee-chan isn't so bad," replied Shizune as she grabbed little Naruto nose and wiggle it a little which made him laugh

"Hey Naruto do you know who I' am? Do you?" asked an excited Jiraiya when he came up to Naruto to find out what he'd call him.

"Oji…..Oji

"You can do it Naru-chan" smiled Jiraya with a hopeful expression.

"Baka" giggled Naruto as he grabbed Jiraya's face.

Jiraya fell anime style.

This caused everyone in the room to giggle loudly while Tsunade smiled and laughed even harder.

"That's my little man, such a smart boy just like his Grandma," laughed Tsunade as Kushina Minato handed him to her she then turned around to go into the kitchen with Naruto who was enjoying the nice comfy pillows that Tsunade had on offer. He promptly closed his eyes and enjoyed Tsunade's heartbeat and um extra padding.

Jiraya gaped at Naruto like a fish. 'Why that little, he's teasing me' thought an angry Jiraya.

"I resent that remark, I'm not a baka," cried Jiraiya as he stood up.

"Then what are you?" asked Tsunade turning around slightly "I'm the super perverted baka toad sage of mount Myoboku!" grinned Jiraiya after which an annoyed Tsunade elbowed him in the face and sent him flying to the other end of the room, resulting in him hitting the wall.

"Damn baka" muttered Tsunade.

Kushina went to the kitchen to get a drink Minato and Shizune following closely behind.

Karin walked out a few minutes later with some headphones in her ears and a medical booked on close to her face despite her glasses.

"ARGH THIS IS SO COMPLICATED" she yelled in frustration.

"WHAAAAAAAA" wailed little Naruto at being woken up causing everyone to glare at Karin.

"Wha, when did you guys…oh crap" she pointed to Naruto. "That's my fault, right" everyone nodded.

"He doesn't like me very much does he?" she asked again and like before everyone nodded.

**3 years later**

**Naruto is 4 years old**

**They have been away from the leaf for 5 years.**

**Kushina is 24 and Minato is 25**

**I know that, that probably wasn't their ages in the anime but I don't really care.**

"The Konoha council are getting impatient Minato, they are screaming out for their Hokage. They actually miss you" laughed Jiraya as he sat across from Minato and Kushina. "Oh and let's not forget I think it was Danzo that said that his Anbu are missing there captain" said Jiraya with a grin.

**'HA I hate those rats in Konoha'** said Kyuubi in a tone filled with malice and hate.

'I can't help but agree, they were a bunch of asses when I was growing up' thought Kushina in an equally hate filled tone.

"We are not going back" said Kushina with conviction.

"But Kushina I am the Hokage I have responsibilities" said Minato.

"NO...If we go back one of two thing will happen to my baby, one, they will blow smoke up his ass and tell him he's god because his last name is Namikaze. Second, he...he will be treated like...me" said Kushina as she looked down at her feet.

"OH OH good dodge kid, you're much better at this than Minato ever was. Oh I love this game BOMBARDMENT!" said Tsunade with a maniacal smirk as she threw a ball at the tree. It was glowing green obviously strength enhance.

A blond blur jumped out of green foliage only to be hit square in the face with a rubber ball.

"Hey not so hard baa-chan" said the boy as he landed on the ground underneath the tree. He rubbed his face trying to num the stinging pain.

"Maybe that one had a bit too much pepper on it" giggled Tsunade sheepishly. She walked over to him and knelled down next to him and cupped his face. She rubbed his whisker marks on the side of his face. Making him purr.

Something on the top of Naruto's head twitched. Tsunade just put it down to his hair she had been meaning to ask Kushina to let her cut it. But I guessed Kushina liked the colour yellow.

"Do you hear that baa-chan, Jiraya-ojisan is talking to Kaa-chan and Tou-san about going back to Konoha. And Kaa-chan says that they were so mean to her." said Naruto as he looked up at her with a smile.

Tsunade frowned. "How did you know that?" asked Tsunade as she lifted him into her lap.

"I can hear things all of a sudden, grandma" stated Naruto with a smile.

"You...hear things. Naru-chan you must have really good hearing." Said Tsunade as she poked him in the spot where she hit him.

"Ha yip that hurt ya know" whined Naruto as he rubbed the spot on his whiskers.

"They seem to be very tender, those whiskers of yours" said Tsunade as she put her hand over his and green aura engulfed both their hands.

"Woooo so warm" said Naruto.

"Now Naru-chan you never told me how you heard those things. Can you tell grandma how you can hear things from far away?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto chuckled "I don't know it was only in the last couple of hours when I was trainin with you, everything is just a lot more clear, ya know it's like I got better hearing weird uh" said Naruto as he pointed to his ears. "That's where the sound is coming from where I can hear all the stuff.

Tsunade looked in the spikey mess. His hair is just like his father but he had a few red streaks running through his hair.

"I don't see what's the matter it's just your hair." said Tsunade.

"Well Kyuubi-baachan said that because I'm half fox and that I would have some fox cha...chara...

"Characteristics" corrected Tsunade.

"Ya that's it, um...oh and that I would have some fox parts ya know" stated Naruto.

"Like...

"Fox ears I think maybe. She said that when I started to train they would maybe come up out my head ya know." Said Naruto as he pointed to his head again.

"Wait, hey I seem'em" said Tsunade as she grabbed both of his ears they were like camouflage in his hair they where red at the base but up to the top they were a baby blonde.

"OW yip that hurt dattaboyo" said Naruto as he rubbed his ears.

"OH they are really cute Naru-chan and silky to boot" said Tsunade with a tenderly smile as she gently rubbed them between her fingers.

"Come on lets go show mummy and daddy" said Tsunade as she got up and took Naruto with her she clutched his black shirt with a spiral on it and red cargo pants

"Sensei isn't as young as he used to be, he was really enjoying retirement the council are trying to…

"Hey what's up people" said Tsunade as she walked in carrying Naruto.

"Hey guys you look like you were having fun. So what did Tsunade-sensei….what's on your head Naru-chan?" asked Kushina as she stood up readily and walked over to Tsunade. She cupped her son's face and pushed him down so that she could see his hair.

**'Oh it looks like the pup got a little more of my chakra than I thought, must've leaked in at birth' stated Kyuubi nodding her head.**

Kyuubi was sprawled out over her bed in her underwear that consisted of a red thong and a bra that just covered her nipples of her double D sized boobs. Her slited eyes were glued to the television. The television was linked to Kushina's sight what she saw Kyuubi could watch on the television and comment whenever she wanted.

"They came in a little early" stated Kushina.

"Oh Naru-chan got his ears let's see" said Minato with a smile as he got up and looked down to see the two small fox ears.

Kushina pulled her son's hair back on the sides. He didn't have any human ears but he had better ones now.

"Pretty cool ay Kushina" said Tsunade as she handed Naruto to her.

Kushina squeezed her son's ears for good measure.

"YAOW MUM!" screeched Naruto.

"Sorry sweetie just makin sure that there real ya know" giggled Kushina.

She put Naruto down and he scrambled over to the table and sat in the chair next to Jiraya.

"Watcha doing Jiraya-ojisan?" asked Naruto as Jiraya had his face stuffed in his orange book.

"Well Naru-chan this is my artwork in it there are…..WHACK!

Kushina and Tsunade punched Tsunade through the wall sending him into the lake.

"I wonder what is so great about this thing anyway" said Minato in wonder as he began reaching for the orange 'ART'

"Minato if you pick up that book your will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life, do it I dare you Minato-_kun_" said Kushina emphasizing the kun suffix. It sent fearful shivers up Minato's spine.

"Pussy" teased Tsunade.

Minato growled at their smirking. 'Arrrr, woman how do they do that' Kushina stared at him narrowing her eyebrows. 'Wait does she know what I'm thinking, can they do that? Better get out of here' thought Minato as he reached for his kunai on his leg.

"You can go make Naru-chan some lunch now Mina-kun" giggled Kushina as she twirled his kunai around her finger.

'Think Minato, think'

Kushina shook head and giggled she walked over to him she grabbed his head and pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. Her hair covered her face.

Kushina kept whispering things in Minato's ear. His face just kept getting redder and redder.

"Yes please Kushi-chan" said Minato eagerly.

"Will be a good boy and start lunch" giggled Kushina.

"Yes dear" said Minato quickly pretty much leapt into the kitchen.

"Well Naru-chan come outside and we can play if you want?" asked Kushina as she held her hand out her son jumped over the table and grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Come on kaa-chan there is this awesome spot I wanna show ya it's got an awesome view ya know, come on, come on" said Naruto in excitement as he pulled his mother along.

Naruto pulled her up a steep hill that had steps all the way to the top. They eventually made it to the top it made Kushina gasp as her violet eyes twinkled at the amazing sight. Overlooking the toad world the sun beams hit the lake at the right angle to make it shimmer and shine. There was a cherry blossom tree on top of the hill the blossoms scattered in the fore winds all the buildings were interlocking with one another or big plants, whatever the hell they are. The toad statues in the large courtyard underneath toad oil waterfall made the sun reflection reflect off it shimmering as the orange clear oil raced down to the lake below.

"Wow…Naru-chan how did you find a place like this?" asked Kushina in wonder and amazement.

'And further more how did you manage to get up here all by yourself? Kyu are you not telling me something?' Kushina asked mentally.

**'Ya well Kitsunes are very sneaky and cunning not to mention intelligent so the pup is bound to wonder off on his own. On the plus side those new eyes of his will make him harder to catch being able to figure out where everyone is an all' explained Kyuubi.**

"Well I see you found my special spot young one not a lot happenin today" said a voice that belong to an old person.

"Oh hey granny" addressed Naruto in a very casual tone that annoyed Kushina.

"Naru-chan be more respectful, where are your manners young man your father and I raised you better than that" scolded Kushina in her mum voice.

Naruto blushed and bowed in a sorrowful manner.

"S-sorry Shima-sama" said Naruto in a regretful tone.

This made Shima smile. "It's quite all right. But as long as were scolding Minato-chan used to call me that all the time" stated Shima with an evil smile.

"Oh did he now…well I have to go make sure my husband doesn't burn down the house, cooking no less. He can fight off an army but can't make cereal. Typical male" laughed Kushina as she knelt down to her son's height. "Would you like to spend the rest of the day with Shima-sama Naru-chan?" asked Kushina with a smile.

"Really can I gr-I mean Shima-sama?" asked Naruto almost slipping up and blushing as a result.

"Ya now problem little one come on you can help me pick berries" said Shima as she jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

Kushina turned around and walked off only to see smoke in the distance. 'Well it's a lot less than last time he's getting better, man it's a miracle that I learn't how to cook. Well motherhood will do that for ya…I think my son and Minato have made me soft' laughed Kushina as she walked down the stone steps to their house at the bottom of the hill.

"Would ya like to do some trainin Naru-chan?" asked Shima with a smile.

"Ya, ya awesome Shima-sama" said Naruto as he began jumping around making the older toad laugh.

"You can call me granny Naruto-chan, it's actually a nice change of pace from Ma and sama, so no worries. Now put this on" said Shima as she pulled a white blindfold out of her basket.

"You want me to put it on?" asked Naruto it was kinda rhetorical as he already started.

When it was on he turned to the side that she was on. "So what am I meant to do granny I can't see anything" said Naruto as he walked forward and tripped over a lone rock the only one for about fifty meters.

He rubbed his face and stood up "Ow that hurt ya know" said Naruto as he rubbed his cheeks. "Always with the whiskers" whined Naruto.

"Child take a deep breath, you might be a little to young to learn this but you're very smart so I'm going to pick on you" said Shima with a smile.

"Okay what do I gotta do granny?" asked Naruto as he stood at attention.

"There might be hope for you yet. This exercise is about patience, awareness, your ability to analysis things without sight and agility. Usually you learn this after ya become again and seeing as your only four this is a bit tough but I think you can do it" this made Naruto grin wildly.

"Okay there is a berry bush that I get my berries from about two hundred meters to the north" Naruto pouted. "Where is that?" asked Naruto in child-like confusion. "Forward Naru-chan" laughed Shima. "I knew that" said Naruto as he blushed out of embarrassment.

"Okay try to walk first and eventually you're gonna be able to run really fast to the berry bush. Remember to watch out for rocks, trees, bushes" Naruto already began walking blindly into a tree leading with his face. "Not the whisker marks" grumbled Naruto into the tree. "Did I mention trees" laughed Shima.

**Two hours later**

Naruto had begun to get the concept he was able to dodge trees and big shrubs. But he did trip over a few rocks along the way he had done the trail blindfolded a couple of times give or take a few.

He now sat at the base of the cherry blossom tree without the blindfold on watching the sunset. "Wow that's so cool" said a wowed Naruto as he seemed dazzled.

"Pretty cool ay. But it's getting late and you need your sleep time to go home Naruto-chan" said Shima.

"Aw, okay granny, thanks for the lesson can I try again tomorrow please?" asked Naruto.

"Sure see ya tomorrow kid" said Shima as she jumped off the hill into the lake below.

"I wanna try" just as Naruto was jumped off the cliff a yellow flash appeared next to him.

"Hey tou-san" said Naruto as he and Naruto plummeted to the lake below.

Minato grabbed Naruto and pulled him to his chest. "Whatever made you think that this was a good ideaaaaaaa!" they both plummeted into the lake making a huge splash.

Minato surfaced with Naruto still in his arms. "Let's not tell mummy about this Naru-chan" laughed Minato sheepishly as he treaded water with Naruto in his arms.

"Ya okay tou-san" laughed Naruto they both broke out in a fit of giggles.

For You

Koko ni aru no wa kimi ga i mama dera n da michi no

Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii

Totemo shitsen nano ameagari no

Asufaruto ni nija ga kakaku you ni

LONELY kaze ga fuite

FEELNG kigatsui ta yo

Kotae wa doko ni mo na ikedo

CALL ME wakatteru wa

WITH YOU ai wa itsumo

Atae au mono

FOR YOU

Kitto kimi wa itsumo hi ka

Kono saba o totte hasu de kara

Nando tsuma tsuita kushite mo FOR YOU

Taisetsu na kotto wa hitotsu

Yume ni kotto kokoro dakewa tozasanaida ite

Okay guys there ya go hope ya enjoyed the chapter so guys here's the deal REVIEW and the CHAPTERS will come FASTER. Love ya guys exams are almost over down here in the Land Down Under so bear with me guys and girls the next chapter won't be far off. Until next time ya ya yo get with the freaky Shippuden flow ya.

Aj-kun says that Kushina will never get soft, she's just to awesome.


End file.
